Stars
by fireboltwiccan
Summary: What happens when Kira and Tommy spend time star gazing after the prom and they share a special moment together? Will they end up happily ever after? Will their lives as always interfere?And how does a reunion of Tommy's old team fit in?KiraTommy
1. Chapter 1

**Stars**

Chapter 1:

Prom Night (after-cleaning- party)

"Hey, Dr. O! We're done clearing the stage!" Ethan shouted to his mentor and now ex-science teacher.

"Yeah.Who knew that Kira's band could be so messy?!" Connor added, forgetting that it was the students on the floor who had caused the stage to be littered with confetti. In fact, it had been Connor who had started passing confetti around, encouraging people to throw it.

Tommy shook his head, wondering how Connor was going to survive college. "Speaking of Kira, anybody know where she is?" Tommy asked, worried that something may have happened to his ex-yellow ranger.

Trent glanced up from the chairs he was stacking, "Yeah, I saw her head outside. She was muttering something about too much testosterone and needing to see the stars."

Tommy chuckled, that sounded like her. He left the guys to do their work and headed out to find his ranger.

KTKTKTKTK

He saw her sitting in his jeep, her legs dangling out the open passenger door and her head tilted upwards. She was staring at the stars. She was so consumed by her staring that she didn't even notice Tommy approaching until he leaned against the door and said, "You're in my car."

Kira practically jumped out of her skin, she glared at Tommy for startling her.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Yeah. Well, you nearly gave **me** a heart attack when you disappeared from clean up duty. You know it's rude to skive of the responsibility."

"I figured that the guys could handle it. It's not like I asked to clean up the place. Besides I wanted to see the stars." Kira replied before turning back to the sky. Tommy stared at her for a moment before he went over to the driver's side, opened the door and slid into his seat. "If you wanted to see the stars, the school parking lot isn't the ideal place." He started the car, "Come on, I'll take you to a place where you can get the best view of the stars." Kira looked at him, an unreadable look on her face. Finally she just grinned, "Ah, what the hell! Sure." She sat in the seat and buckled up her seatbelt.

As they drove in comfortable silence, Kira turned to regard the man next to her. His short dark hair together with his dark stubble made him look a lot younger than he actually was. In fact he could probably pass for a college student, a handsome college student. Tommy had felt her looking at him so he turned and to her, eyebrows raised. Being a person who wouldn't back down from a challenge, Kira simply stared back at him. Tommy laughed and turned back to the road.

"So Kira, exactly why do you want to see the stars? Don't tell me you're new goal in life is to be star gazer!" Tommy asked with a mocking tone.

Kira giggled, "God No! It's just that I'm leaving for New York next week to visit my aunt for a two weeks and I highly doubt I'd get the chance to gaze at the stars there. I'm sure when I look up all I'll see are buildings, building and more buildings." She answered. Suddenly tears started welling up in her eyes, threatening to spill. She quickly looked out the window. The last thing she wanted was for her ex-science teacher to see her crying. She couldn't believe she was on the verge of crying! The reality of her leaving Reefside was finally dawning on her. She was leaving her home of 18 years. She shook her head trying to clear it of all thoughts related to her leaving. She really didn't want to cry. So she continued to stare out the window for the remainder of the journey.

When the jeep finally rolled to a stop, Kira glanced up and was surprised. She turned to Tommy, "This is your place!"

Tommy stepped out of the jeep and went over to Kira's side, opened the door and offered her his hand. "Thanks for pointing that out. Now, do you want to see the stars or not?" he asked, rolling his eyes. She quickly agreed and allowed him to take her hand lead her. He brought her in through the front door and quickly ushered her up the stairs before coming to a halt in front of a door at the end of the second floor corridor. Tommy opened the door to reveal another flight of stairs. He turned back to Kira, "I want you to close your eyes"

Kira arched an eyebrow, "Why?' she asked defiantly.

Tommy rolled his eyes at her, "Look, just trust me. Close your eyes. You won't regret it."

Kira sighed and put up an act of trying to decide if she should or shouldn't before finally squeezing her eye shut. She heard Tommy mutter something that sounded like, "Teenagers"

Tommy grabbed her hand and slowly led her up the stairs. Once they reached, what she assumed was the top Kira heard him open a door. Immediately she felt a gust of cool night wind hit her. Tommy dragged her forward a but more before finally saying, "You can open your eyes now,"

Kira's eyes instantly sprang open. She gasped as she took in her surroundings. They were both standing on the roof of Tommy's house. She could see the entire Reefside from up there! She felt Tommy tap her shoulder. She turned to him and saw him pointing upwards. She glanced up and felt her breath stop short. It was the most beautiful sight she'd even laid her eyes on! Everywhere, there were stars glittering away, like trillions of diamonds in the dark, almost black sky.

"It's stunning!" she exclaimed as she threw her hands up in the air and spun around taking in the sight. She wasn't watching where she was going, which was how she ended up spinning right into Tommy.

"Whoa! Careful!" Tommy said as he gripped Kira to prevent her from falling.

Kira giggled as she gripped Tommy's shoulders. "Thanks for showing this to me. It's perfect."

"The perfect view for the perfect girl."

"With the perfect guy."

Tommy's brow furrowed, "Is that how you see me? Perfect?"

"Hey, you called me perfect too. And I know I'm anything but."

Tommy's frowned even more, "You shouldn't sell yourself short you know."

Kira laughed, "Are you even listening to yourself. I call you perfect and you say your not. You call me perfect and when I say I'm not you throw some line at me. How bout you take your own advice?"

Tommy laughed as he looked down at Kira. "I guess you're right. But you should know, I'm definitely not perfect."

Kira smiled, "Doesn't matter what you think, **I** think you're perfect"

Tommy smiled back at her, "Well, **I** think **you're** perfect. In fact, I think you're the most beautiful, kind hearted, intelligent person to walk this earth."

"OK, now you're becoming very clichéd." Kira said the corner of her mouth turning upwards.

Slowly, before wither of them realized it, Tommy lowered his head and had captured her lips in the most passionate lip-lock she had ever been in. Kira, felt her heart rate speed up considerably as Tommy nudged her lips to part and allow him access to play with her tongue. She ran her hand through his short, jet black hair and felt him do them same through hers. She felt like she was floating in the clouds. Nothing could go wrong from here."


	2. Chapter 2

**Stars**

Chapter 2: Where do we go now?

Kira felt the adrenaline rush through her as Tommy deepened the kiss, placing his hands on her waist and pulling her closer to him. Their bodies, now entwined, moved together as they both explored as much as they could of each others bodies. Kira felt Tommy run his hands through her hair as she spread her hands over his chest, feeling the hard abs that were the result of being a power ranger for god knows how many years. She could feel his tongue as it played with hers and hear his heart pumping just as madly as hers.

Then with no warning whatsoever, Tommy broke the kiss and practically jumped away from her. Kira was startled but tried not to let the surprise and the hurt show on her face. She panted slightly trying to work to the million thoughts that were rushing through her mind. Why had he kissed her? Which led to second question of how in Mesagog's name had become such a fabulous kisser? The thought of him kissing other girls made Kira feel a like punching something. And, why had he ended their kiss like that? She'd known Tommy for quite a while now and she knew that he would never make the first move of confronting what had just happened. So she knew it was up to her.

"Dr. O?" she asked tentatively, making sure that she kept any fear of rejection that she was feeling out of her voice.

Tommy looked up at her. He was standing a good 10 feet away from her. Tommy just simply looked at her for a while before answering her. "Kira, I'm going to be frank here. You're my student. I'm you're teacher. It's…well, it's against the rules for that sorta thing to happen. However, I'm not going to say that I didn't like it, nor am I going to say that I regret it. But, I am going to ask you this, do **you** regret it?"

Kira thought for a moment. Until that kiss she never really thought of Dr. O as anything but Dr. O. Sure when she first saw him it registered in her mind that he was good looking and all but never thought anything of it again. Until now that is. Slowly she shook her head. "No, I don't regret it. But I'm going to be honest too. You're right, I'm you're student and you're my teacher and it's not ethically right. But right here, right now, I really don't give a shit about ethics and all that nonsensical crap." As she said this she approached Tommy. Slowly, so that he could have time to bolt if he wanted to. But he didn't. Instead, he took 3 big strides and covered what ever space was left between them.

He stretched out his hand and stroked her cheek. Kira simply closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation of his rough hand caressing her face. Then she felt Tommy place his hands firmly on both sides of her waist as her dragged her nearer to him. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. "You better kiss me now" she said.

Tommy chuckled, "What happened to the Kira who was never in a rush to do anything?" He started placing little butterfly kisses on her neck. Kira ran her hands through his short hair as she drew him closer to her. She heard Tommy groan as he broke away from her neck and capture her lips in another heart soaring kiss. This kiss was different from the first one. The first one was gentle, more like they were getting to know each other's taste. This one was more aggressive, like now that they knew that they tasted like, they craved for more. Kira heard a moan escape her throat as Tommy placed his hands on her waist just below the edge of the top she was wearing and just over the waist band of the skirt she had on. That little skin to skin contact had sent into a whirlwind of emotions.

However, they soon had to come up for air. This time it was Kira who broke the kiss but she didn't jump away from Tommy as he had from her earlier. Instead she leaned into him and rested her head on his chest. Tommy immediately tightened his hold on her. They just stood there like that for minutes or hours they did not know. What they did know was that they couldn't stand to break apart.

Which they had to, when Tommy's cell phone pierced the calming silenced with a loud ringing noise. Kira laughed, "You really ought to change that ringing to tone to something more original!" Tommy glared at her playfully before glancing at the caller ID to see if he could afford to not pick it up. He was surprised to see that the number belonged to someone he hadn't heard from in a long time. He quickly flipped open the phone incase the person on the other end thought her wasn't gonna pick up.

KTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK

Muahahahaha!!! Cliff Hanger!! I'm gonna leave you guys with that!!

Thanks for all the fab reviews! R nR


	3. Chapter 3

**Stars**

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the great reviews…They are really encouraging me to update as fast as I can!**

**Anyways, if I'm not wrong there was one our two people who said that the person calling is either Kim or Kat. ;) I wouldn't be placing any bets if I were you.**

**So I've been reading Of Love and Bunnies and something called Requiem of Era (I think I got it wrong) and I'm gona continue my story loosely based on that. **

Chapter 3: You!!

"Hi, I'm looking for a Tommy Oliver," said a voice over the phone. Tommy frowned slightly; he was surprised by the fact that the person on the other end was a female. The number on the caller ID made him expect someone else.

"This is he." He replied.

"Tommy! I am so glad I caught you! I spent the whole night dialing every T. Oliver's number in Reefside!"

Realization struck as Tommy recognized the voice on the other end of the phone, "Trini?!"

"Oh God! It's took you that long to figure out that it was me?!"

"Well, you aren't exactly calling from your own phone are you."

Tommy could almost see Trini grinning on the other end, "which leads us to one of the reasons I called. I'm married!!"

Tommy was stunned, of the all the reasons he had expected Trini to call, this really wasn't one of them. "To whom?!" he asked his voice barely louder than a whisper.

"Geez Tommy. You really can't put 2 and 2 together can you? Here, lemme help. I'm Trini and I'm calling from my husband's phone. And the number that appeared on your cell belongs to..?"

"Holy Shit! You and Jason?! What? How? When? Why wasn't I invited?!" Tommy asked indignantly.

He heard Trini laugh, "We got together about 3 years ago, at a Angel Grove High Reunion, which you did not attend. Anyways, we got married just 2 weeks ago in Las Vegas. And no we weren't drunk or high, so we knew what we were doing."

"Hmph. I'm still mad that I wasn't invited. Don't you need a witness for a marriage?"

"Yeah, our witness was Zack."

"What?! You called Zack but not me?!"

"Zack was in town at that time and Jase and I figured that you'd be too busy with your new power ranger team."

"New what? What makes you think I have a new team?" Tommy asked, worrying a bit.

"How'd you think I knew you were in Reefside? Where there's a ranger team, there's Tommy Oliver. So do tell what colour are you now? Pink? Yellow? PURPLE?"

Tommy could see his friend laughing hysterically as she pointed out his multi-coloured-ness. "I don't quite think this is the time to be discussing that. Besides, you said that there was more than one reason that you called me. So spill."

"Fine. Angel Grove is hosting a Power Rangers Day to thank, well us, for saving their asses a gazillion times. So we thought this would be the perfect time to have our own little reunion. You, me, Jason, Zack, Adam, Rocky, Billy, yeah he's back on Earth, and um…"

"Kim."

"Yeah, Kim."

"God Trini, you make it sound like I think Kim is the plague. I don't"

"But, don't you have this **thing** against her for the letter or something?"

"Trini, that was what, 10 years ago? 10 years is a long time. A lot can happen. Kim and I are friends. **JUST FRIENDS**" Tommy emphasized.

"Really?"

"Oh, don't you use that scheming tone with me! Don't go getting any ideas of getting me to hook up with Kim!"

"Whatever. I wasn't even thinking of that."

Tommy snorted. "Right, and tomorrow I'll discover the cure for cancer."

"Ok, fine. Whatever. So you'll come? We're planning a little gathering this Saturday."

"Yeah, I'll come. After it's Summer holidays."

"Great! Oh, and bring you're new team with you! We wanna meet them."

"You want me to bring them?!"

"Yeah. You're bringing them with you. End of discussion. I gotta go. SO take care and see you in a few days."

"Yeah, bye."

KTKTKTKTKT

During the entire phone conversation Kira had stood behind Tommy. She could only hear half the conversation but she could gather what was happening. And then there was the mention of Kim. She didn't know much about the first pink ranger except that she had broken Tommy's heart. But the thought of Tommy with any other girl made her mad. She didn't know what she expected. After all she was still Tommy's student, even if it was for another 2 days. Did she really think that he would have started a relationship with her?

"That was Trini" she heard him say.

Kira raised her eyebrow, "You don't say?! I wouldn't have guessed even though you mentioned her name in almost every sentence."

Tommy laughed and reached over to pull her back into his embrace and Kira willingly went. She rested her head on his shoulder and asked, "So what was that about?" She heard Tommy sigh before answering her. "Angel Grove is holding a Power Ranger day to thank us for saving their town. So, Trini decided that the power rangers should have a reunion. Which is why she called."

The only thing that Kira could think of saying was, "Oh"

Tommy laughed, "Yeah, but she also asked me to bring you guys."

Kira looked up at him, "Us guys as in Connor, Ethan, Trent and me?! But how does she know that we're…"

"That's Trini, she knows everything that goes on."

"So are you going to bring us? It will get me out of my New York trip!"

"Why don't you want to go to New York? I thought that's where singer's dreams were made?" Tommy asked frowning.

"I don't want to go there to stay indoors and keep my mom company while she takes care of my bed –ridden aunt." Kira replied, shuddering.

"Fine, We'll tell the guys tomorrow" Tommy too shuddered, only he was thinking of spending what he was hoping to be a holiday with Connor, Ethan and Trent. Kira would be the only person who would keep him sane.

End Chapter 2


	4. Chapter 4

**Stars**

**Hey, thanks for all the great reviews! They are really encouraging me to update as fast as possible.**

**Chapter 4: We're off the see the rangers, the rangers!**

Kira nearly collapsed in relief when she saw Tommy's jeep roll into the school parking lot the next morning. He had called her last night and asked her to come in early to meet him. From the urgent tone of the voice she immediately assumed that it was…well urgent. Now, as she hurried over to him she saw that not only did he harbor any signs of worry but he was grinning from ear to ear. Kira frowned as she approached him, "What's up Dr. O? You sounded pretty worried yesterday night."

"Just meet me in my classroom in 5 minutes" was all he said before rushing off into the school building. Kira's frowned deepened, what could be so important that he couldn't say it out here? Ranger business or…

Kira shook her head; she did not want her mind to go there. Before the urgent call late last night, she and Tommy were on the phone talking for at least 3 hours trying to get to know each other better. Tommy had said that if they had done it face to face, he would have been to tempted to kiss and thus would not have found out anything except that she was a good kisser. Kira remembered blushing furiously at that was glad that Tommy couldn't see her over the phone.

Wanting to avoid anyone (Cassidy) seeing her go into Tommy's classroom at a time that was way too early for a student. Kira tried to keep a low profile as she entered the school. Luckily for her the school hallways were pretty much empty save the one or two people who met up early to copy homework. She quickly knocked on Tommy's door and slipped in when she heard the "come in" reply.

Tommy glanced up from the papers that he was grading when he saw Kira come in. Kira smiled and tried her best not to show her harried expression. Tommy got up from his desk and walked over to the door and locked it. When he turned back to Kira, he was once again grinning from ear to ear. He walked back to her and slipped his hands around her waist and said "Finally, I've been waiting for hours to do this." With that he lowered his head and captured her lips with another one of those adrenaline pumping kisses. Kira responded immediately. She parted her lips and let Tommy's tongue play with hers.

Finally when she knew she could not go nay longer without air she placed her hands on Tommy's chest and gently pushed him away. "Sorry, if I didn't get any air you would have had a dead student on your hands."

Tommy laughed as he pulled her towards his chair. As he sat down he pulled her with him until she was seated comfortably on his lap. She leaned against him and sighed contentedly. She felt Tommy's breath on her ear (this sent shivers up her spine) as he spoke. "So, remembered we said that we'd tell the guys today." Kira nodded, wondering where he was headed. "Well, we never actually said what we were going to tell them. About the trip to Angel Grove or …us" Kira turned slightly to look at Tommy a questioning look in her eyes. "Kira, don't get me wrong, I want to be with you I really do. It's just that I know the minute we tell the others they are going to give us a bloody hard time about it. Which means they are gonna try and keep us apart as much as possible." He paused to take a breath and to judge Kira's reaction. Kira simply nodded at him, she knew what he was saying made sense; she just wanted to see what he was going to say. "I was thinking that maybe we could keep, us, between us for a little while longer. Plus it would give us the extra thrill of sneaking around."

Kira was now imitating Tommy and was grinning ear to ear (ok, I get that this phrase is way over used here!). There was nothing she liked better than keeping a secret and sneaking around, not including her music that is. "Sure, why not. It would save me from getting teased a hell of a lot by the Connor and Trent. Ethan would be cool. But still it'll be strange."

Tommy frowned a little at the mention of Connor and Trent. Kira saw this and asked "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing" he replied but under Kira's glare he gave in.

"Ok, ok. It's just that you and Trent used to have a **thing** for each other and well the whole world knows that Connor is heads over heels in love with you. And…"

Kira burst out laughing. Tommy glared at her, "Glad you find my insecurities so damned amusing."

Kira laughed harder but managed to control herself to say, "Oh god! First of all me and Trent was a long time ago. We're just friends now. And second of all me and Connor…NOT GONNA HAPPEN! EW! I can't think of him as anything other than my close friend. I need someone who's sweet and strong and un-jocky."

Tommy smiled, "So you're saying you need someone like…me!"

Kira laughed but she could feel and blush creeping up. She jumped from Tommy's lap. "If that's what you want to believe. Anyways, I gotta go, Homeroom is in 10 minutes and I don't want to be late."

Tommy stood up as well. He walked over to her and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Good I don't want to make you late. Just tell the guys to come round to my place after school."

KTKTKTKTKTKTKT

**After School:**

"Kira, did Dr. O say at all why he wanted us to come by his place right after school?"

"For the last time Ethan, I don't know why?! He just said that it was important." Kira replied. Being squeezed into the backseat of Connor's unbelievably small and cramped car with Ethan and Trent was not improving her mood. "I don't see why we couldn't have taken Trent's car." She grumbled.

"Because, Trent's car will attract too much attention, people will it's weird for students to be driving to their science teacher's house. And there's nothing wrong with my car!" Connor replied indignantly.

"Fine, then why couldn't someone sit up front wit you?!"

"Hey! I don't want you guys messing with my equipment here! It's all very delicate!"

Ethan and Trent glanced at each other and shrugged. Kira was about to resume here grumbling when she realized that they were near Tommy's house already.

"Thank God!" she muttered as she finally got out of the car.

The four friends walked into the house and straight to the underground lair where they knew Tommy spent most of his time. They were surprised when they entered the lair and did not see him there. Instead there was a note waiting for them. Kira went over, picked it up and read it aloud.

"Why is it that you guys think that I'll always be here? There are other rooms is this house you know. Come up to the first room on the second floor. And Connor DO NOT TOUCH ANYTHING on your way up."

Connor snorted, "does he really think I want to touch any of his things?!"

Ethan grinned, "No, but knowing you. You'd probably break something without even touching it."

All three of then roared with laughter as Connor muttered, "Shut up."

Following the instruction form the note they went up the stairs and entered the first room. To say they (not including Kira of course) were surprised to see Tommy putting clothes in a suitcase was an understatement.

Trent spoke up first, "Hey, Dr. O. Is there a reason you're dumping clothes into a bag?"

"Yeah, I'll explain in a minute. Do you see my white sleeveless shirt anywhere?"

"Er, no and personally I'd rather not." Said Ethan.

"Never mind, I found it." He looked up the ex-rangers. "Do you guys have any plans for the first 2 week of the holidays?"

The four of them shook their heads (Kira was playing along). "Good, how do you guys feel about a road trip to Angel Grove?"

"Angel Grove as in Angel Grove home to the first power rangers Angel Grove?" asked Connor.

Tommy nodded.

"Hell yeah! I'm so in!" Connor turned to his friends, "What do say guys?"

Kira nodded, she had already cleared with her mom. Trent nodded as well, he knew his dad would definitely let him go. It was Ethan however who surprised everyone by asking Tommy, "Why?"

Tommy smiled at his soon to be ex student. Ethan was always the smart one. "Just answer yes or no then I'll explain everything to you." Still looking at Tommy suspiciously he nodded.

"Good. Here's what you need to know. Angel Grove is hosting a Power Rangers Day in a few days. So my ex-team mate Trini, yes the original yellow, said that it would be a good idea to host a reunion of our own. And unfortunately she asked me bring you guys along. Don't ask me how she knew I knew you were rangers but accept it."

Now Tommy looked at each of them sternly "I'm going lay down some ground rules now. We'll be staying in a hotel, Kira will get her own room as will I, you three will be sharing a room. Got it? Good. One more thing, my friends don't know I'm a ranger and they're not going to find out." He glared at each of them as though challenging them to ask him why. When none of them said anything he nodded. "Good, now go and get it cleared with your parents and meet here tomorrow after school. Drop your school stuff at home and come."

The four of them walked down talking among themselves. As they approached Connor's car Kira exclaimed, "Crap! I left my backpack in Dr. O's house!"

"Kira!"

"Sorry. You guys go on without me. I'll ask Dr. O to give me a lift home."

"Hey! You left you're backpack in there so that you wouldn't have to ride in my car didn't you?!" Connor asked looking at her accusingly.

Kira looked at him innocently, "Connor, why ever would you think that?! After all I always look forward to riding in that death trap!" and before he could think of a reply or any of the other guys could force her into the car she quickly turned around and went back into the house. As she closed the door behind her she heard the car go off.

She took the stairs two at a time as she bolted up to Tommy's room. She quietly slipped in as she wanted to surprise him. Kira saw Tommy at the other end of the room looking around the floor, trying to find something. She tip-toed behind him and when she was near enough she said in her best Mesagog impersonation "I'm back…"

Startled Tommy immediately whipped around and assumed his fighting stance and said "I'm ready to fight you!". He was shocked however to see a hysterically laughing Kira and not a monster that he had to fight. "Very funny Kira."

Kira continued laughing and said "Yeah, it was!"

Tommy glared at her and then grinned evilly. He grabbed her by the waist and threw her over his shoulder. "Hey! Let me go!" she protested. Tommy ignored her and carried her over to his bed. He threw her down and proceeded to pin her. Kira struggled under Tommy's weight. She knew there was no way she could fight her way out of this. Instead she did what every other girl in her position might have done, she kissed him. She pulled him closer to her as she deepened the kiss. Tommy leaned into her more as his hands went into her hair as they so often did when they were kissing.

Suddenly they heard someone at the door go "What the fuck?!"

KTKTKTKTKTKT

Muahahaha!!! I'm so evil!!!

Read and Review!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Stars**

Chapter 5: Care to explain?!

"What the hell is going here?!" came the shocked and slightly repulsed voice from the door of Tommy's room.

Kira and Tommy's head shot up. Ethan was standing at the door looking as though he was about to gag. Kira and Tommy immediately sprang apart and out of the bed.

"Look, Ethan it's…" Kira started but she found herself unable to describe the relationship between her and Tommy, so she looked at her what-ever-he-was expectantly.

Tommy considered Ethan for a while. "Ethan what do **you** think is going in?"

Ethan frowned at the pair of them, "Well, I saw you" he point at Tommy "on top of her" he now pointed at Kira, "and you guys were…were…"he shuddered.

Kira glared at him, "Oh for god's sake Ethan, it's not like you've never kissed someone before!"

Ethan glared at Kira, "At least I don't go around kissing my teachers! He's our teacher! It's not right! It's against the law! And he's old!!"

"Hey! I'm not that old."

Ethan turned his glare towards Tommy. "Oh, you're not old. Ok fine. You're still **older** than her! And there's the whole it being against the law part! What the hell is wrong with you guys?!"

Ethan went on ranting for a while and Kira and Tommy let him because at the end of all his ranting he seemed calmer. He looked at the two of them and asked "How long?"

"3 days" Tommy answered. Ethan directed his next question at Kira, "And you didn't tell us because?"

Kira sighed, "Because of I didn't want to face this reaction. You see how you reacted. Well Trent's will be ten times of that and Connor's…Well, you can imagine how Connor would react. And I, no we, we just wanted to avoid all of this. Plus with the trip to Angel Grove coming up you guys would make sure that we never got to spend any time with each other."

Ethan stared at her for a while, "Yeah, you're right."

Kira grinned at him and then hugged him, "Thank you Eth. Just promise me you won't tell Trent and Connor."

"And my friends from Angel Grove."

Kira and Ethan stared at him. "What?"

"Well, you never told me you weren't gonna tell anyone else other than Trent and Connor that it about us…"

"Oh…Well, see the thing is…" Tommy started. Kira turned to Ethan, "Hey, do you mind giving us a minute?"

"Sure" Ethan said shrugging as he left the room.

Kira turned back to Tommy with her hands on her hips. "Please explain."

"Kira, I'm sorry. It's just that like you didn't want to be teased by your friends. I don't want to be teased by mine."

"First of all, I wasn't afraid of bring teased, I didn't want to be given a hard time. And second of all, are you saying that you're friends won't like me? Or that they'll think that you being with me is so damned funny?" Kira all but shouted before she stormed out of the room and slammed the door in his face.

KTKTKTKTKTKT

**OK, I know that was a super super short chapter. But I am working as fast as I can. I wanted to get this "part" over and done with so that I can move on to Angel Grove parts. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Stars**

Chapter 6: Confrontation

Kira Ford sighed. She couldn't believe that even on the last day of school her calc teacher still insisted on them actually learning something and had given them **homework**. So far her day had been pretty sucky. After storming out of Tommy's house the day before, she had gone straight home and locked herself in her room. She didn't speak to Ethan, who was practically banging down her door nor did she answer her cell phone which Tommy was calling every other minute. Then when she woke up this morning she realized that she would have to see him at school. She was so mad that she forgot the out in her music notebook. So in class she had nothing to do but actually listen to the teacher. Then when she entered Tommy's class she was both disappointed and relieved that he wasn't there. And then during her last lesson Connor had reminded her of their upcoming trip to Angel Grove and she realized that she would still have to face him. She had actually considered dropping out but in the end it was just too much of a good opportunity to pass.

This was why now as she rode up to Tommy's house in Trent's white convertible, which thankfully was way more comfortable than Connor's death trap, Kira was thinking of all sorts of excuses to not be alone with Tommy. Fortunately this was made easy by Tommy(who was loading his bags into his jeep), who for some reason glared at Kira as she got out the car with Trent, when he told the two of them that for the sake of convenience that they would be driving in two cars. His jeep and Trent's car. Kira avoided looking at him in the eye and just shrugged and threw her bags into Trent's trunk.

This simple action caused Tommy to glare at the pair of them even harder. "Kira, could I have a word please." He asked in a overly-polite voice, "Now." He said as he walked into the house. Kira rolled her eyes at Trent and followed the ex-black ranger in. She found him leaning against the counter in the kitchen. He was still glaring at her. Kira folded her arms against her chest and looked at him coolly, "What?"

"You know bloody well what."

"If I knew, I wouldn't be asking you now would I?" she replied in the same over-polite tone he had used earlier.

"Let's take count shall we? First you yell at me, and then you storm out and slam the door in my face, after which you lock yourself in your room and refuse to open the door or pick up the phone. Is that enough or shall I go on?"

Kira continued looking at him coolly, she loved the confidence boost she was getting from being involved with Tommy, "And your point is?"

"YOU'RE BLOODY AVOIDING ME! YOU NEVER EVEN GAVE ME A FREAKING CHANCE TO EXPLAIN!" He yelled.

Kira was shocked. Never once in all the months that she had known Tommy had she heard him raise his voice, not even at Connor who had the tendency to into trouble a helluva lot. It was like a hard slap on her face. She felt the tears well up in her eyes but she managed to keep them at bay.

"And then you show up here looking all cheerful with Trent!" He spat out his name as thought it tasted foul. "What the hell am I supposed to think?!"

Kira nearly lost it. He was blaming her for leaving?! When he never denied her accusations?! "The thing is when people are angry they usually want to keep to themselves. And…"

Kira found herself unable to continue mainly because had cut her off with a kiss. She responded immediately without thinking. Her hands wrapped around his neck and her lips parted. They both sprang apart when they heard Ethan's voice from the front door.

"Ride with me and we can talk, ok?" Tommy whispered into her ear. Kira nodded. Talking was something they definitely needed.

KTKTKTKTKT

It was a 3 hour drive to Angel Grove and Kira was extremely glad that she was not riding with the three guys. Even though Trent's driving was way better than Connors' she did not want to be stuck in a car with three hormonal 18 year old guys. And while she and Tommy still hadn't spoken a word to each other since the little incident in the kitchen, the silence was definitely more welcome.

However, about 45 minutes into the drive the silence was getting to her. How do you drive three hours with someone and not say word to them? She decided that it was up to her break the silence.

"Um, Dr. O. You want a bottle of water or something?"

Tommy glanced at her and shook his head no, the side of his mouth curling up slightly. "You know Kira, if it's just the two of us, you can just call me Tommy."

Kira acknowledged that with a nod of her head.

"So you said we needed to talk?" she asked tentatively, not wanting him to go on a shouting spree again.

Tommy sighed, "Yeah, we do. But before that I want to ask you something. What would you define us as?"

"Define?" Kira asked confused.

"Yeah, like are we a couple or are we just together? I don't know!" he said exasperatedly.

"Oh" was all she could say in reply. They'd only been "together" for four days, one of which was spent fighting and avoiding. "I honestly don't know. We never really talked about it."

"Yeah, that's the problem. When we meet my friends, its gonna be hard to introduce you as my ex-student and ex-ranger, 'cos I definitely think of you as more than that."

Kira blushed slightly, "that's true." She sighed before going on. If she wanted things to be right between them she was going to have to ask him the question that had been haunting her all day. "Dr.- Sorry, Tommy. Why don't you want your friends to know about me?"

"Oh God Kira, it's not you! It's us. Ugh, that came out wrongly. See the thing is my friends can be pretty merciless, and I don't want you to face that. I don't want you to suffer through their teasing just because we're…together."

Kira stared at him and then she exploded in laughter. Tommy was now looking at her as though she totally lost it. "Please explain what you find amusing?"

"Well…if you wanted to save me from me from merciless teasing you should have been around when I was in 8th Grade, that's when teasing, was merciless. Over time you learn to let it slide off you. But, I get what you're trying to do and I think it's sweet."

Tommy looked half amused and half irritated. Amused because he was trying to picture an 8th grade Kira and irritated because she was laughing at him, **again!**

"Tommy you have no idea how much entertainment you are providing me!" Kira liked the sound of her saying his name. It was very natural. Not to mention it was a bit more intimate.

Tommy took one hand off the steering wheel and grabbed one of hers. He brought it up to his lips and kissed it. "Wait till we get to the hotel. I'll show you exactly how entertaining I can be…"

KTKTKTKTKTKT

Thanks once again for the fab reviews! Does it seem like my chapters are getting shorter and shorter? Sorry!

Read and Review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Stars**

**Thank you guys so so so much for all the awesome reviews! I am trying to update as much as possible as fast as possible.**

Chapter 7: Veteran Rangers

Kira felt a hand shake her, "Kira, we're here. And if you don't get up I'm just going to leave you here."

Kira feebly waved her hand at who ever it was that was disturbing her sleep, "5 minutes more dad." She mumbled sleepily.

Tommy chuckled. He was glad that Ethan had warned her about Kira's waking disabilities. He reached to the back off the jeep and grabbed a water bottle. He unscrewed it and dumped the entire contents on Kira's face.

Kira gasped and jumped. "What the hell!!" Her face was wet and her shirt was soaking. She turned and saw Tommy laughing like a hyena holding an empty water bottle. She glared at him, "Why did you do that?! What the hell is wrong with you?!!" She forcefully opened the door and jumped out of the jeep. Tommy did the same and went over to her side. Tommy raised his hands as though surrendering, "It wasn't my idea! Ethan told me that was the only way to wake you up! Besides, you called me you're dad!"

Kira was wringing the water out of her shirt as he told her this and when she heard the last part she looked up at him weirdly. Just them Trent's car pulled up into the parking lot. As Ethan stepped out of the car, Kira stomped over to him shouting, "Ethan James! You are DEAD MEAT!!"

Ethan, seeing Kira's deadly expression, ran and hid behind Connor.

"You really think I can't take down Connor?"

"I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! When I told him to dump water on you to wake you up I meant it as a joke! I didn't think he was really going to do it!" Ethan cried. Tommy, Connor and Trent were now laughing hysterically.

Ethan turned to Tommy, "Dr. O! This is all you're fault!"

"Hey! You told me that dumping water on Kira would be a great way to wake her up. In fact you're exact words were, that I should do it because it would be a great laugh."

Hearing this Kira turned back to Tommy, glaring at him she said "Oh! So you soaked me because you thought you needed to **laugh**! That makes me feel so much better."

She walked back to Tommy, hands ready to beat the crap out of him when somebody grabbed her shoulder and said, "Hey! No beating up ex-rangers!"

Kira whirled around ready to beat the crap out of the person who interrupted her wanting to beat the crap out of Tommy, when she realized what he had said. Her hands fell limply to her side and all she could say was "Oh…"

"Jase! What did I tell you about interrupting people who want to kick Tommy's butt!" came a second voice from behind what appeared to be a bizarrely painted red and yellow SUV. Everyone turned towards the SUV. A pretty lady, with long black hair came out. She was wearing a yellow skirt together with a white tank top.

Tommy grinned, "Trini!" he went over to her and hugged her. Next to Kira Jason said "Hey! That's my wife! Get you're hands off her!" and then as an after thought he added indignantly, "And why don't I get a hug as well?"

Tommy laughed and went over to his best bro and gave him a one-armed, manly sorta hug. "It's good to see you to Jase."

Trini walked over to them grinning, "So Tommy these must be the new rangers."

Jason looked shocked, "You're a ranger?! AGAIN?!"

Tommy scowled at Trini, "They are the Rangers, I am, sorry was, their science teacher and mentor. This Connor, red, Ethan, Blue, Trent, White and the soaking wet one is Kira, Yellow." Kira glared at him.

Trini glanced at the wet girl, "I'm guessing that you dumped water on her, which is why she's wet and that's probably why she wants to tear you limb by limb."

"You know what, beating him up can come later. Right now I just want to get into some dry clothes. Please?" Kira said visibly shivering.

Tommy looked at the shivering girl and instantly felt sorry for getting her wet. "Yeah Kira, we'll go get our rooms. Ethan grab Kira's bags from my jeep and bring them up for her."

Ethan grumbled under his breath, "Girls have it easy. All you gotta do is look and sound sad and we guys will be given orders to do stuff for them." Unfortunately, Trini heard him and whacked him on the head.

KTKTKTKTKTKT

As Kira settled into her seat she looked around and took in her surroundings. After collecting the keys to their rooms, she had rushed up and quickly changed out of her wet clothes and into a pair of jeans and a bright yellow tank top. Then she met up with the others in the lobby before heading to a little café in a quite corner of the hotel. The café was a simple place, kind of like a toned down star bucks. Her train of thought was interrupted by someone sitting next to her and asking her something.

She looked to her right; Tommy had sat down next to her and was looking at her as though he was expecting a response for what ever it was he had said. "Sorry, I didn't catch that."

Tommy looked at her again with that half amused, half irritated expression. "I asked you if you have forgiven me for the whole pouring water on you thing."

"Oh, right, definitely not. But I will forget about." She said with an evil gleam in her eye, "For now…"

Kira was saved from Tommy's retort when Jason and Trini came back to their table with a tray full of steaming mugs of coffee. Each of them grabbed a cup and settled themselves back comfortably into their chairs.

"So Tommy, or should I be calling you Dr. Oliver now?" Jason asked Tommy playfully. Tommy glared at him. "Fine, Tommy. How exactly did you manage to get a whole new ranger team?"

Connor, Ethan and Kira laughed. Tommy turned his glare towards them. "It's not like he actually chose us specifically to be rangers. It was a total accident!" Connor said between laughs. Trini and Jason were now looking extremely confused. Tommy shook his head at the teens. "You guys just continue laughing. I'll tell them." He turned to Jason and Trini and began his story of how the three high schoolers had been assigned to him for detention and how they had come across the dino gems in his underground lair and the gems being attached to them. At the end of it both Jason and Trini were laughing together with the teens.

"Only you Tommy can create a whole team of rangers accidentally." Trini said after they all collapsed in exhaustion.

"You have an underground lair? Exactly how much do you earn as a high school teacher?" Jason added.

"Very funny guys. I used to be a researcher before I became a teacher. That's where most of my money is from."

Kira snorted, "Yeah, it's that **research** that provided us the need to be rangers."

"What do you mean?" Trini asked.

Tommy turned towards Kira with a pleading look in his eyes. Kira however just looked back and grinned evilly. "Well, while T-Dr. O was busy _researching_he also found the time to experiment. And while experimenting he created all the monsters that we faced. And not to mention the tyranodrones."

Jason and Trini looked at Tommy in amazement, "You know after I destroyed the sword of darkness I was damn sure you were 100 good. But this sheds a new light on everything."

The other ex-rangers laughed while Tommy looked both sheepish and annoyed. "It was a accident ok! How was I supposed to know that Mesagog would be recruiting them later?!" He exclaimed. "Mesagog's like our Rita and Zedd and Divatox combines into one." He added when he saw Trini and Jason's question looks.

While the guys were exchanging more stories of their ranger days, Kira and Trini were having a discussion about female rangers. Trini told her that her situation must have been horrible, being the only female among all the guys. Kira agreed. Then something Jason was asking Tommy caught her attention.

"So bro, you dating anybody?"

Trini who was more perceptive then the others noticed an immediate change in the Dino Thunder rangers. Connor and Trent looked like they were torn between amusement and repulsion at the thought of their science teacher dating. However, it was Kira, Ethan and Tommy's reactions that surprised her the most. The two guys were wearing similar looks of panic while Kira looked like she was hopefully yet slightly panicky.

Tommy managed to keep the panic out of his voice as he answered, "Jason, my love life is not up for discussion. Especially in front of my students."

"Aw, come one dude. They are legal adults now. I'm sure they know all about the birds and the bees and all that."

"Look, Jase. I don't want to talk about it!"

"Avoiding the subject! So you are seeing somebody!" Jason exclaimed.

"Jason! No! I am not seeing anybody! And neither am I interested in seeing anybody now!"

Kira jumped from her seat and muttered something about the bathroom and ran off. Trini narrowed her eyes. She was sure she had seen tears in Kira's eyes before she ran off. Just as Tommy stood up to go after her she cut him off, "Look, I'll go check on Kira. You guys meet us back at the pool ok."

KTKTKTKTKTKT

Thankfully the bathroom was empty so it was easy for Trini to find Kira. She went over to the stall's door and knocked. "Kira! I know you're in there! If you don't come out I will break down this door!" She yelled. Immediately she heard the turning of the door lock as Kira stepped out.

"Can't a girl use the bathroom in peace?" she asked as she headed over to the sink.

"Not if she's coming in here to cry." Trini replied looking at the girl in the eye.

Kira raised her eyebrow at the veteran ranger, "What makes you think I was crying?"

"Well, for one thing your eyes are tinted red and I can definitely see tear stains on your face. Now spill." Trini commanded.

"Spill what? I really don't know what you're talking about!" Kira said keeping up her innocent act.

Trini sighed, teenagers. "Look, there is something going on between you and Tommy. And I'm pretty sure Ethan knows about it but not the other two. And for some reason Tommy's doesn't want you to tell us or them."

Kira looked at the girl, a mixture of awe and surprise on her face. "That's about it. I think you basically covered everything." She sighed.

Trini looked at the younger girl in surprise. She hadn't expected to be right. Not this time anyway. "So you and Tommy are…"

Kira sighed in frustration, "I don't know what we are or what we're doing! He says he thinks of me as more than a friend and an ex-ranger and an ex-student but he won't…_classify_ us as anything. And he won't tell anyone. Don't get me wrong. I am not looking forward to telling Connor and Trent, but it's hard to hear that someone doesn't want to tell their friends about you."

Trini shook her head, trying to wrap her mind around the fact that Tommy was dating one of his students, ex-students.

"I'm sorry, but I really can't think of anything to say. I have never been in your situation. But if you want, I won't tell anyone even Tommy what you just told me."

Kira mumbled a thanks to her.

Trini grinned, "Good! Now get you're act together missy. We're going to change and head to the pool!"

KTKTKTKTKTKT

OOOOO….Trouble in paradise!

Read and Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Stars

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! **

**I just wanted to point a couple of things out though.**

**Gina Star:**_ Well, considering that he could loose his job and get put in jail if it comes out that he started dating her before she graduated high school, Kira needs to show a little bit of maturity and give Tommy a break. I would say wait at least 3-6 months before coming out in the open with their relation. That will at least save his job. I will admit it will make it hard emotionally, but if it is worth having, then it is worth waiting for!_

**Actually I pointed out in Chapter 3 that it was the summer holidays. And somewhere along the line I'm sure I'm sure I said that they all had graduated and were 18 years of age. And about it coming out that they were dating before school ended, NAH:D**

**But thanks anyways.**

Chapter 8: Pool Time!

Tommy sighed and sat back into his lounge chair. The 5 guys were now at the pool waiting for Trini and Kira to come back down. He could not believe he had said what he said. Only Jason could irritate him to the extent that whatever he said he regretted immediately. And what he said earlier, he definitely regretted. He had to apologize to Kira! It's not that he wasn't interested in dating anyone, well he wasn't till he realized what he felt for Kira was more than a student-teacher relationship. It wasn't something he fully grasped until he saw her put her heart and soul into their last battle with Mesagog. He had seen how strong she was and was over-come by it. He never intended to do anything with his feelings but that night, under the stars, he felt that it was right.

He was shaken out his thoughts by Ethan, who was standing over him glowering. Tommy sighed. He was expecting this. "What's up Ethan?" he asked.

"Look, I don't care how many times you've been a ranger, or how strong you are. Kira is my best friend. And if you hurt I swear I will hunt you done and make what we did to Mesagog seem tame." Ethan replied in a low, I-mean-business, threatening voice.

Tommy looked up at the ex-blue ranger and felt a surge of pride. Anyone who could stand up to him deserved it. "Don't worry Ethan. I won't." Ethan looked at him skeptically. "Look, it's just that Jason has thing about constantly goading me about my love life, or lack thereof. So I always end up saying something to make him shut up. And that's something that I almost always end up regretting saying, like earlier."

"Fine, but remember. You hurt her and I'll hurt you." And with that Ethan walked back to Connor and Trent joining them in the pool. Tommy sighed again, thinking of a good way to apologize to Kira when the said yellow ranger and the veteran yellow ranger came towards them. He was about to open his mouth when he realized that Kira wasn't walking towards him but passed him. She threw a bag onto a lounge chair that was a good 5 feet away from his. Tommy frowned, contemplating if he should go up to her. He watched Kira walked towards the edge of the pool and asked the guys something. When they replied, she shrugged and walked back to her lounge chair. Once there, she kicked off a flip-flops and removed the huge T-shirt (Tommy's just realized that she had changed out of the clothes she was wearing at the café.) Kira was wearing a black halter bikini that had yellow vertical strips. Her body was toned from all the work out sessions he'd been giving the teens as well as from fighting all those evil monsters. In other words, she looked hot.

And from the looks of it he wasn't the only person who had noticed. From the pool Trent, Connor and even Ethan were staring at her in what appeared to be shock. Even Jason who was walking towards them with an arm full of sodas had to stop and stare. Random guys who had come to hang out at the pool dropped what ever they were doing to admire her. Tommy's eyes narrowed at the thought of other guys ogling at **his** girl.

Kira on the other hand was surprised by the reaction she had gotten from the simple act of removing her T-shirt (she was in a bikini!). Where there was loud chattering earlier there now was silence. She looked around and was embarrassed to see everybody staring at her. She knew she shouldn't have worn the bikini. Kira blushed furiously. She must look terrible in it!

"You are smoking girl!" she heard Trini whisper into her ear. "Even my husband can't seem to stop staring at you."

Kira looked at the older girl questioningly. In response Trini nodded towards Jason. Kira looked over her shoulder and saw Jason staring at her with his mouth very close to hanging open. Her face turned scarlet. Near him, she saw Tommy. His eyes were narrowed and were moving from Connor to Trent to Jason and back to Connor again. She could see anger etched in his face even though everyone else was oblivious to it.

Quickly she turned back to Trini, "How do I stop them from staring?!"

Trini laughed, "If I were you, I'd enjoy the attention." Seeing the look on the girl face she quickly added, "Just jump into the pool. If nothing else it'll wake your friends up from their trance. You know what. I'll do it with you." Trini proceeded to remove the top she was wearing to reveal a simple one-piece yellow bathing suit.

Trini turned to Kira, a mischievous grin on her face. "Let's jump in! It'll be more fun."

Kira rolled her eyes but agreed. She knew the only reason Trini wanted to jump in was because Jason was standing so near the pool that he would surely get drenched if they jumped.

On the count of three the two girls ran towards the pool and cannon balled in. As quick as lightning (lame I know!) Connor, Ethan and Trent snapped out of their trance like states and the first thing Kira heard when she surfaced from under the water was Jason's cursing.

"What the hell! Trini! This was my best pool shirt!" he yelled.

Trini swam over to where he was standing and said in a fakely sweet voice, "Well, darling. That's what you get for ogling at someone who not only isn't your wife but is way too young for you! Not to mention out of your league."

Jason just stared at her as she swam away.

KTKTKTKTKTKTKT

Kira spent most of the afternoon playing with the guys and Trini in the pool. Somewhere in the middle, Jason joined in. She noticed that Tommy didn't even make an attempt to come near the pool. Instead he just sat in his lounge chair glowering at anyone who made an effort to talk to him.

As they got out of the pool, Kira noticed that Tommy was no longer at the pool. Was he really that mad? But what was he mad about?! Trini and Jason told the teens to shower and get dressed and to meet them at a restaurant called The Green Dragon. They said Tommy should know where it was. As the guys had a connecting room with Tommy the task of letting their moody mentor know the dinner plans was left to them.

KTKTKTKTKTKTKTKT

Kira stood in front of her room mirror and sighed. It was never usually this hard getting dressed. Usually she just threw on something nothing caring what others would think. But for some reason that night, she kept on wondering if that top made her hair look like straw or if that skirt made her ass look huge. Finally she just stuck her hand into her bag and randomly pulled out a set of clothes. She ended up in a pair of white chiffon pants and a yellow halter top. She decided to leave her hair down.

As she was applying a layer of lip gloss she heard a knock on the door. She glanced at her watch; there was still another 1 hour till they had to meet Jason and Trini. She quickly walked over to the door and opened it. All that was out side the door was a bouquet of yellow roses held by someone, she knew it was Tommy. But seeing as how all that she could see of him was the arm that was holding the bouquet, she decided to play with him a bit.

"Wow, what gorgeous flowers! I wonder if they're from Connor. Or maybe Trent!" she gushed.

The next thing she saw was Tommy standing at her door frowning.

"Someone gives you roses and you automatically assume that they're from Connor or Trent?" he asked a hard edge in his voice.

Kira smiled up at him. All her anger and frustration at him disappeared at him, "Of course not. What do you think I'm stupid? I knew that it was you."

"Oh, Right."

Kira walked back into the room and Tommy followed her. She turned back to him. "So you gonna give me the flowers or just gonna stand there and hold them?" she asked laughingly. She stopped laughing when she saw a hint of redness in his cheeks as he gave her the roses. Just as she had never heard him yell, she had never heard seen him look embarrassed at all!

Tommy reached over and took Kira's hands. "Look Kira, about what I said earlier in the café. I didn't mean it. Not all of it anyway. When Jason tries to wheedle information out of anyone the best thing to do is to let him hear what he wants to hear. I said that I wasn't seeing anyone, and I'm sorry if that hurt your feelings. I didn't mean for it to. And when I said that I wasn't interested in seeing anybody, I meant that. After you, I'm definitely not interested in seeing anybody."

Tommy raised his hand and gently stroked her cheek, running his thumb back and forth over her soft flesh. Kira smiled up at him as he bent his head down to capture her lips in a kiss.

"So are we good?" she asked later after a lot of kissing. (Sorry! I couldn't think of anything else to say!)

Tommy smiled at her, "Yeah, we're good." And they both left the room, heading to the lobby to meet the guys and go for dinner.

KTKTKTKTKTKTKT

Later all 7 ex-rangers were gathered around a table digging into the scrumptious Chinese food they had ordered.

"Hey, Dr. O. I have a question." Connor asked.

"What?"

"Well, was this place named after you?"

All the others turned to look at Tommy wondering what his answer would be.

Tommy just shook his head at his red ranger, "Just eat your food Connor."

KTKTKTKTKTKT

Later after finishing their food, Trini was telling the teens about how Jason had defeated Tommy by destroying the sword of darkness, when Tommy interrupted the story by saying,

"Hey guys. I need to tell you something."

"Later Dr. O. I wanna know how this ends." Connor replied.

"Me too," added Trent.

"You already know how it ends. He destroys the sword, I become good. I join the rangers. End of story."

"Aww, Dr. O! You spoil everything!" groaned Ethan.

"Yeah, yeah. You can groan about it later. I need to tell you guys something important."

At the word "important" everyone stared at Tommy giving him their un divided attention. Tommy sought Kira's eyes and gave her a tiny nod. Her eyes widened but he saw a twinkle in her eyes as she realized what he was about to do.

Just as he was going to tell his ex-team mates about his relationship, a new voice interrupted him. A voice that was scarily familiar. A voice that Tommy hadn't heard in 10 years. A voice that he wished he hadn't heard. He turned and saw the owner of the voice walking towards, wearing a simple pink sundress.

A voice that belonged to Kimberly Hart.

KTKTKTKTKTKT

Hahaha!! Cliff Hanger!!


	9. Chapter 9

Stars

**I don't mean to sound repetitive, but thanks for all the great reviews! Sorry if the ending of the last chapter seemed a bit rushed but I have a limited amount of time on the internet on weekdays as I have mock finals coming up.**

**One more thing, probably after this chapter there won't be updates for about 4 to 5 days as I'm going out of town to attend a funeral and this place I'm going hasn't heard of the invention called the computer let alone the internet. So bringing my laptop there would be utterly useless as I won't be able to upload the chapters. **

Chapter 9: A new old friend

"Kim! You made it!" squealed Trini as she rushed to hug her friend.

Kim laughed as she hugged Trini back, "Yeah, I came as soon as I got your message."

Jason too got up and gave Kim a hug. "It's great to see you Kim! I just wish **somebody** had told us that you were coming." He added as he threw a mocking glare towards his wife. "Yeah, I wish that too." Tommy muttered under his breath before he plastered a fake smile on his face and greeted his ex-girlfriend.

"Hey Kim."

Kim turned towards him, "Hey Tommy, long time no see."

"Yeah." He replied.

"So I'm guessing these are the new rangers?" she asked gesturing to the teens. "Trini told me." She added upon their questioning looks.

Tommy sighed and turned to Trini, "Is there anybody you **haven't** told?!"

Trini grinned at him. Tommy shook his head and turned back to Kim. "Yeah. That's Connor, red, Ethan, blue, Trent white and Kira, yellow."

Kim frowned at them, "One girl, 3 guys and no pink." She said with the air of someone taking count of objects. "What kinda team is this?!"

Even Tommy had to laugh at that. "Kim no every team has to have 3 or 4 guys and 2 girls who are yellow and pink. In fact the last team before us had 5 guys and one girl and she was the blue ranger. Yellow was a guy and there was no pink." He explained to her.

Kim snorted, "I still don't like it" she said taking a seat next to Trini. "So when did you guys get in? And have you been doing?" she asked. Everyone seemed to forget that Tommy had wanted to say something. They all started talking at once, telling her about the water incident with Kira and the staring incident at the pool. At the last one Connor, Trent, Ethan and even Jason turned red, while Kim and Trini laughed. Tommy on the other hand looked at Kira and shrugged, as though to say "what can we do?" Kira sighed and nodded at him but he noticed that the twinkle that appeared in her eye had vanished and in its place was a glimmer of disappointment.

KTKTKTKTKT

After a little catching up at the restaurant, everyone thought it would be a good idea to head back to the hotel, mainly because the managers of the restaurant kept throwing dirty looks towards them as they were very noisy. Well most of them were, Tommy had noticed that Kira had been pretty subdued during the entire night. He tried asking her about it the car, but she said she was just tired from the afternoon in the pool.

At the hotel all 8 ex-rangers stood in the lobby trying to figure out where to go.

"How about the bar?"

"Hello! There are 4 people under 21 here!" Connor said huffily, "Besides, our parents would go buts if they found out that the person who was chaperoning us decided to abandon us and go get drunk."

Kim laughed loudly, everyone stared at her, "What?! I was just trying to picture a drunken To-Dr. O!" she said. For a while everyone remained silent and then simultaneously burst out laughing. Tommy glared at all of them, "Oh, go ahead. Have lots of fun at my expense." He said sarcastically.

"Don't worry Dr. O. We will!" Connor said completely oblivious to fact that his mentor was being sarcastic.

"Look, can pick out a place to go to? If not I'm going back to my room and sleeping."

Trini thought for a moment, "Well, it has been a tiring day. And you guys haven't gotten any sleep since arriving here. So just for tonight let's call it a day. Tomorrow we'll do the whole late night party thing." She said then she added, "And I would like to spend some quality husband-wife time with my husband." Jason grinned widely before kissing Trini.

"Oh EW guys! Spare us the PDA guys!" Kim said looking very disturbed.

"Yeah, I really don't want to see that again." Tommy added.

Jason and Trini just grinned at them. "Well, I guess we have no choice but to leave," Jason said. Everyone said goodnight as they headed back to their respective rooms, Tommy, Ethan, Connor and Trent getting off at the 8th floor, Kira at the 10th and Kim at the 15th.

KTKTKTKTKTKTKT

Kira sighed as she flopped onto her bed. The day had been a real emotional roller coaster. She started the day off irritated and angry then she was happy when she rode up with Tommy. She was pissed when Tommy drenched her with water and awed when she met the original red and yellow rangers. Unhappy and confused at the café, embarrassed and then cheerful at the pool. In high spirits when she got the flowers (among other things) from Tommy, in even higher spirits when Tommy was about to tell the others about their relationship, disappointed when Kim interrupted them, again awed at meeting another original ranger and relieved that they could final get some rest now.

Kira sighed again as she thought about the original pink. She was absolutely gorgeous and she could see how Tommy had been in love with her. Kira had wanted to hate at first sight but as the time passed she realized that it was very hard to hate Kim. She wasn't one of those people who knew they were good looking and did everything to flaunt it. She was just the opposite; she was humble, good-natured and very nice. Thus hard to hate, in fact Kira really liked her.

Kira looked over at the roses she had received earlier. They were lying on the bedside table, propped up against the wall. She liked Tommy, she liked him a lot. More than she was willing to admit. But she didn't know how he felt about her. Was she just a fling? Or perhaps maybe something more? Kira punched her pillow in frustration. Tommy Oliver was such a hard book to read! She knew that he had never really gotten over his break up with Kim even though that's what he said. Once when she and the guys were forced to clean up the lair she had found a box, hidden in a dark corner. When she opened it she found picture of the two of them, letters from her and all sorts of other random items had belonged to his ex.

Just then somebody knocked on the door.

"Terrific, I just when I wanna get some shut eye, somebody just **has** to come here." She muttered darkly as she went to open the door. She was mildly surprised to see Tommy there. She was sorta hoping that he would come.

"Do I have to bring more flowers and apologize again?" he asked.

Kira tried to smile but it ended up being more like a grimace, so she just motioned for him to come into the room.

"So, umm…what are you doing here?" she asked.

Tommy was now on lying on the bed, he smiled lazily at her, "What? I can't come see my girlfriend?"

Kira blushed furiously at the title; she tried her best to cover it up with sarcasm. "Oh, **girlfriend** eh. I guess that means you're at my beck and call now."

Tommy grinned at her, "Oh, you're wit doesn't fool me. I you turn a shade of red and a tomato would envy."

Kira blushed even more.

"Correction, a red that a chili would envy," Tommy stated at the change in colour of her face again.

Kira stuck her tongue out at him and Tommy laughed. "Oh, real mature Kira. Honestly I thought you were better than the guys!"

Kira sat on the edge of the bed as she tried to get her blood vessels to cool down. Tommy reached over and wrapped his arms around her waist and started kissing the back of her neck. Kira sighed again, only this time contentedly, as she leaned back into him. Only Tommy could help her forget about all her doubts. No, Wait, only Tommy's kisses could help her forget about all her doubts.

KTKTKTKTKTKT

When Kira woke up the next morning she realized two things. There was bright sunlight coming through the windows, indicating that it was already morning. She was still in the clothes she wore last night and there was someone sleeping next to her. Ok, so that was three things. Kira turned her head and smiled when she saw Tommy sleeping peacefully with one arm snaked over her waist and his head in the crook of her neck. She gently extracted herself from the embrace so as not to wake him and went to the bathroom. She splashed some cold water on her face to wake herself up a bit more. She quickly brushed her , changed into a pair of yellow shorts and a black and white tank top before she went back into the room. Tommy was still sleeping so she took out her cell phone to keep her entertained.

Apparently, not carrying your phone for one night could cause a person a have a whole lot of unread messages, 15 in fact. Kira scrolled through them only replying those that were worth replying to. Just as she was about to close her inbox, she received a new message, from Ethan:

"Petra,

Wake up and meet us lobby. Going 2 park. Cldn't find Dr. O. Tell him 4 us.

Tricera."

Kira smiled at the use of their ranger nick names. She quickly replied him telling him that she knew where Tommy was and told them to go first and that they would meet them there later.

Just as she hit the "send" button, Tommy woke up. Kira grinned at him as she stowed her phone in her pocket. "Rise and shine handsome, we have to meet the guys at the park in an hour."

Tommy scowled, "Since when were you so perky in the morning?"

KTKTKTKTKTKT

**That's it for chapter 9! Hope ya'll like it! There won't be any updates for the next 4 to 5 days so "I'm Sorry!"**

**Read and Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Stars

**I'm Back!!!!**

**Thank for all the awesome reviews!! They really perked me up! Anyways, I've definitely mentioned this before but I think most people don't read this bolded part so I'm gonna emphasize this point again:**

**Kira is 18 and graduated from school, not under age. So she and Tommy won't get in trouble with the law. The only way for them to get in trouble is for someone to report that they were together from before school ended which is highly unlikely.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy chapter 10!**

Chapter 10: More reunions!

Kira chewed her pancakes thoughtfully as she took in Tommy's appearance. He was wearing a white shirt with black short. Even though he didn't want anyone to know that he had been the black ranger he was still wearing his colour. Though she was pretty sure the other ex-rangers wouldn't connect the dots. Tommy glanced up from his breakfast of cold cereal and caught her staring at him. The corner of his lips curled upwards as he asked "What are you staring at? Do I have a milk moustache or something?"

Kira laughed but she decided not to ask him about the ranger thing. Instead she voiced something else that had been on her mind. "I was just thinking, now that were 'officially'" she made quotation marks in the air, "boyfriend and girlfriend, how come we haven't been a on a…" Kira's voice trailed off, suddenly she was very nervous.

"On a date?" Tommy completed her question. Kira nodded.

"That's a good question, but how do we go out without getting the others suspicious?"

Kira considered the question, "Maybe we could sneak out? After we're sure everyone's asleep."

Tommy grinned at her, "Perfect. And I know just the place to take you to."

Kira was about to reply when she heard her phone ringing. She quickly dug into her pocket and took it out.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kira, where are you guys? Everyone's started to worry that you've done something horrible to him because of the water thing. I'm starting to wonder that too."

"Trent relax! Dr. O's eating breakfast and unfortunately I can't leave without him as I won't have a ride."

"Oh, well ask him to hurry up then."

"Yeah, I will. See ya in a bit."

"Bye."

Kira put her phone back in her pocket and turned to look at Tommy. She found him staring at her with a shocked expression on his face. She realized that he was looking at something over her shoulder. She looked back and saw nothing out the ordinary. She waved her hand in front of Tommy's face. Still trance like, Tommy got up and walked out of the hotel restaurant and into the lobby. Kira quickly followed wondering what was wrong. When she reached the lobby she saw Tommy approaching a guy in blue jeans and a black and blue stripped t-shirt. Tommy tapped the mystery man's shoulder. The man turned around and looked at Tommy. Then Tommy embraced the man, as thought greeting an old friend.

Kira walked over to the pair of them, wondering who in the world this guy was and how Tommy knew him. Tommy and the guy were now talking in undertones like they were sharing a secret, so Kira was a bit apprehensive at approaching them, but then she heard the words 'rangers' and understood what the secrecy was about.

Tommy noticed Kira standing a few feet away from them and motioned her to come over. Kira, grateful for the invitation, hurried over. Kira was finally able to see the mystery man fully (if that makes sense). He was tall and lanky and had a mop of blondish brown hair.

"Kira, I'd like to meet Billy. He was the blue… well you know. And Billy this is Kira, the yellow you know what."

Both Kira and Billy looked at Tommy weirdly, "I'm a yellow you know what and he's a blue you-know what. Wow! That's a fantastic way of not arousing suspicions!" she said sarcastically.

Billy laughed at that, "She's a typical yellow ra-sorry. You know what." He extended his hand, "Pleased to meet a fellow you know what. Yellow at that. I've always been impressed by the yellows."

Kira shook his hand, "Nice to meet you to."

"So is anyone else here?"

"Nah, they all decided to ditch us and go to the park."

Billy frowned at them, "Why would they leave the two of you here?"

Kira cut in before Tommy could answer, "Because, the ex- green, white red you know what over here felt the need to sleep in late and apparently the others think I'm the only one who can wake him. So they abandoned me with him."

Billy laughed again, "I expect nothing more from Tommy, always behind schedule and always late."

Tommy frowned at the two of them before muttering darkly, "Why is everyone having fun at **my** expense."

KTKTKTKTKTKT

Kira sat at the back of Tommy's jeep typing a message to Trent,

Drago,

On our way. Ran in2 someone.

Damn cool guy. U must meet him.

Petra.

She flipped her phone shut and stowed it back into her pocket and tried to catch up with Tommy and Billy's conversation. They were now talking about Billy's days in Aquitar. As much as she liked Billy, she really didn't feel like listening to his life story. So she looked out the window and tried to think about something else. She thought about her notebook and guitar lying in her hotel room, collecting dust. She felt guilty instantly. She hadn't penned a new song in weeks. She decided that there was no time like the present to work on it.

KTKTKTKTKT

Kira took a deep breath of fresh air, some how the air at Reefside had never felt this fresh. She looked back at the group gathered around the newest addition to their reunion. She cold here Kimberley and Trini squealing over the surprise of him showing up a day early, Jason grunting in approval of how much his friend at changed and the three ex dino thunder rangers stammering when they were introduced to the veteran ranger by Tommy. Deciding that no one would miss her, Kira walked down a path. She wanted a moment to herself, to sort out her thoughts before joining the rest of them.

She continued walking until she found a bench a good distance away from everyone else. She sat there and looked up at the pure white clouds floating in the blue sky (So Poetic! I didn't mea for it to sound so damn sappy!). After meeting so many rangers, she was starting to miss being one. She wondered what she would be like in 8 years, if Ethan, Connor, Trent, Tommy and herself would keep in touch, if in 8 years time would she and Tommy be like Jason and Trini or like him and Kim? Ugh! All these question were giving her a headache. But she couldn't take her mind off them. She knew that until she got answers for them she would never be satisfied.

"Hey, for a moment I though someone had kidnapped you." Kira glanced up and saw Trent standing over her.

Kira grinned at him. "Yeah, then I'd probably find some sorta portal thingy and escape and end up with new ranger powers."

Trent laughed and sat next to her. "It's entirely possible."

The two of them laughed and then just sat in comfortable silence.

"So you wanna tell me what's on your mind?" Trent asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Only if you tell me what's on yours." She replied.

"Deal, you go first."

"Fine, I was just thinking what we would be like in 8 years time. Would be like them" she pointed in the general direction of the ex-rangers, "Or would we be busy leading our own lives?"

Trent considered the question, "If we had been ordinary high school students, who did nothing but homework and party then I think we'd all be too busy to keep in touch. But after what we've been through, becoming rangers, defeating Mesagog, I think we'd definitely still be as close as we are now. Maybe even closer, after all absence makes the heart grow fonder." Trent frowned, "Not in the usual sense of how people say it though. You know for couples and all that."

Kira laughed, "Yeah, I get it. I guess you're right. OK. Now it's your turn."

Trent groaned, "Do I have to? It's gonna sound stupid."

Kira gave him a stern look.

"Ok, ok. Just don't bite my head off." He said raising his arms in surrender.

"I was just wondering what was going on between you and Dr. O." He looked at Kira who just motioned for him to continue. "Well, ever since we left Reefside, you guys have been acting funny. When we were about to leave he looked ready to kill you but when we left it was like an angry lion had morphed into a cat. And then when we get here he's always angry or happy, usually happy only when you're around. And I've noticed that he's been giving me and Connor and me a lot of dirty looks. Why, I have no idea. As far as I know neither of us have done anything to offend him. Then there was that time in the café when you just jumped up and ran away. And I'm pretty sure I saw tears in your eyes."

Kira stared at him. She couldn't believe how close he was to the truth. She knew that she should cover it all up. But she couldn't bear to lie to Trent; out of all the three guys she was closest to him. So before she knew it she told him everything, from the kiss on the roof to the fight to the night before. Trent just sat there and listened to her pour out her feelings. When she was done he just reached over and hugged her.

When he pulled away he looked her in the eye, "Kira, you're an intelligent, beautiful girl. And if Dr. O can't be proud of that he needs to go see a **real** doctor."

Kira smiled at him, "Thanks Trent. Oh, and um… Dr. O's been giving you those looks because, well…he's kinda sorta jeaslousthatyouaregonnastealmeawayfromhimorsomething." She said the last part in a rush.

Trent rolled his eyes at her, "You're gonna have to repeat that. Slowly!"

"He's jealous and thinks that you're gonna steal me away from him or something."

Trent stared at her as though she had sprouted goofy ears on her head, "He's thinks I'm gonna steal you away from him?!"

Trent burst out laughing. "That is the funniest thing I've ever heard! Doesn't he know that we're friends?!"

Now Kira rolled her eyes, "I told him that. But for some reason he thinks that I'm bluffing."

"Damn! Even if I still felt that way I would never dare go up against Dr. O! No one in the right state of mind would!" Trent exclaimed.

Kira laughed but didn't miss the reference to his feeling for her. She got the message. They were friends. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Oh and Trent, please don't tell Connor or anybody else for that matter."

Trent grinned at her, "Then who am I supposed to talk to about this? I can't keep this to myself you know!"

Kira smacked his arm, "Well you better." Then she grudgingly added, "Ethan and Trini know."

"What?! You told Ethan **and** Trini before me!!!!"

"No! Ethan sorta walked in on us the other day. So we had no choice but to tell him and I spilled my guts out to Trini 'cos she caught me crying in the bathroom."

"Oh, well in any case I have someone to talk to. Now, shall we go back before the others think I've gone evil again and have kidnapped you and I can rule the world side by side. Or before Dr. O comes after me with a knife."

Laughing the two of them walked back, with Trent's arm around Kira. (I had to put this in cos it's of utter importance.)

KTKTKTKTKTKT

Tommy looked around the park; every one was accounted for except Kira and Trent. He felt his blood boiling as he thought of the two of them together. He tried to keep in emotions in check. So when Kira and Trent came strolling back together, with his arm around her shoulders laughing, it did not help improve his already unstable anger. He needed a way to work off the anger, quick. He hurried to Jason,

"Hey, bro how bout a sparring match?"

Jason looked at his friend, something was not right. He seemed distracted and…angry. He kept on throwing angry looks at Trent. He decided that the younger ranger had done something to upset Tommy, and that Tommy needed to vent out his anger. However knowing Tommy, sparring with anyone other than the object of his anger would not help.

"Nah, but I'll find you a partner."

Tommy nodded at his old friend.

Jason walked over to Trent, "Hey Trent, you feel up to a little sparring?"

Trent shrugged, "Why not? How much could it hurt?"

"Great. Meet me at the bridge just up there, I'll be there in a while."

Trent nodded at Jason and whispered something to Kira before walking towards the said destination.

Jason walked back to Tommy, "OK, bro. Got you your partner. We're going up to the bridge so that no one can see us. It would be kinda suspicious to see a bunch people fighting in the middle of the park."

Tommy frowned at his friend, his logic made zero sense but he needed to hit something badly so he just nodded and went off with Jason. He hoped that whoever his sparring partner was, could hold their own, because he had a lot of anger to vent.

KTKTKTKTKT

**End of Chapter! OMG! What's Tommy gonna do when he realizes that Trent is his fighting partner? **

**I know I kinda down played Kim, Billy and Trini here. I wanted to concentrate on Kira and Trent's relationship.**

**In the next chapter, Tommy isn't the only one who's gonna be jealous. Plus the arrival of new old rangers will just continue to mix things up.**

**I hope whatever I just said made sense. It's late here and I'm sleepy and tired as I just arrived. I felt the need to update after reading all the reviews. Thanks so much!**

**R n R!!**


	11. Chapter 11

Stars

**Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter! And again thanks for the reviews!**

**So I'm hoping to put in a little more drama into this chapter…Just a warning. **

**Without further ado…**

Chapter 11: Fighting it out.

To say that Tommy was shocked when he saw that Trent was his sparring partner was nothing short of an understatement. He assumed that Jason was asking Trini or Kim, not one of his student or in this case the source of his anger. Tommy felt torn. Part of him was telling him that it was a bad idea to fight Trent and another part was telling him to go right ahead and beat the crap out of the Drago Ranger. He decided to ignore the first voice and just fight with the said ranger.

Trent looked equally surprised to see that he was in fact gonna spar with his mentor, and amazingly he looked scared. Amazing because Tommy knew how strong the boy was and he could have a good chance of over powering him. But just as Tommy was gonna walk away he saw a smug look on Trent's face.

"Hey Dr. O. I guess I'm getting another chance to kick your ass huh."

As a reflex Tommy responded, "Watch your language." Tommy felt like slapping himself as Trent started laughing as Tommy's oh-so-witty response. Tommy narrowed his eyes at the tee and took up a fighting stance. Trent controlled his laughter and followed suit. Jason acted as referee and stood in the middle signaling them to begin. After a round of punches and kicks from both of them Tommy realized that they were too evenly matched. And he was not going to back down. He wanted to win and he wanted to win badly. So he used his instinct and gut instead of his head to fight.

He was now putting in a lot more force into his hits and Trent had to focus more on blocking and ducking, which was very hard as Tommy was relentless. Trent looked around wondering why Jason wasn't stopping Tommy and was so surprised when the said referee seemed to have disappeared that he let his guard down. Tommy took advantage of that and pinned down the ex Din Thunder ranger.

Just as Tommy's hand was poised for a punch directly I line with Trent's eye he yelled,

"Dr. O! Stop! I didn't do anything with her!"

Tommy was so stunned that he let his arm drop. Trent immediately seized the chance and jumped up from under Tommy. Tommy stood as well and turned to Trent with narrowed eyes,

"What are you talking about?"

"Kira! She told me everything about the two of you." He said panting slightly, "It's not her fault, I can be very persuasive if I want,"

"Oh…"

"Yeah, look Dr. O Kira and I are friends, very good and close friends. And Yes, maybe there was I time I had wanted us to be more than friends but definitely not now. Not after she told me how happy she was with you."

Tommy was taken aback into silence. He had no idea what to say.

"Ok, if you're done trying to beat the crap outta me, I'm gonna take whatever's left of my dignity and leave" And without waiting for a response Trent all but ran from there, leaving Tommy to dwell on his muddled thoughts.

KTKTKTKTKT

Unbeknownst to the two ex-white rangers, Jason had been watching and listening to them the whole time. He had gone off so that Tommy would let his emotions loose but stayed close enough in case things got out of hand. He was about to stop the fight when the two started talking, well Trent was talking and Tommy was gazing into space.

Jason was in shock from what he just learnt. Tommy … … … and Kira were **dating!** It wasn't the fact that Tommy was dating that bothered him. It was the fact the he hadn't even told Jason about it. After all they were best friends! He quickly strode up to ask his soon to be ex best friend just that.

KTKTKTKTKTKT

Tommy was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that yet another person knew about his "relationship" with Kira when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw a seething Jason staring at him.

"Something on your mind that you wanna tell me bro?" Jason asked.

Tommy raised his eyebrow, "Not that I know of."

Jason glared harder, "Oh really, think harder."

Tommy was getting irritated now, "Look Jase, if you want to say something, say it!"

"Ok, how about the fact that you never, not even once, mentioned that you were involved with Kira!? Or how bout the fact that she's your student?! Or that you're at least 8 years senior to her? Or that you just tried to kill your other student because you were **JEALOUS**?!! Any of this sound familiar at all?!"

Tommy stared at him friend, "Great, another one. Some secret." He muttered under his breath. He took a deep breath and faced Jason. "Look bro, I didn't tell you or anyone else for that matter because there are just some parts of my life that I would rather keep privet. And Kira's no longer my student so we're free to do whatever we want."

"Really and what exactly have you guys **done?**"

Tommy glared back at the original red, "That Jason is non of your business." He snapped.

"Oh, it is my business when a friend gets in over his head."

"And what makes you think I'm in over my head?!"

"Well, you're dating you student for one!"

"She's not my student! And why does it matter who I'm dating?!"

"You're obviously acting from stress! There is no way you're **really** interested in an 18 year old girl!"

"What's wrong with that?!" a new, just as angry voice cut in. The two men turned and saw Kira and Trini. It was Trini who had spoken and from the looks of the two girls' faces they had over heard the entire exchange.

"Answer the question Jason, what's wrong with Tommy being interested in someone younger than him?"

Jason stammered, "Well…It's just not right for someone like him to be **with** someone like…her!"

Kira glared at him, up till that moment she had thought that Jason was a cool guy. Trini was about to reply when she cut in, "Drop it Trini. I don't feel like fighting." She turned to Jason and Tommy, "I came here for a holiday, to get away from all the memories from fighting back home. Instead I've done and seen nothing but that since coming here. You" she pointed at Tommy, "have been absolutely irrational. You get angry you yell or say something mean, and then later come and apologize and you were so jealous that you actually beat up Trent?! And you," she pointed at Jason, "You're supposed to be his best friend. Why can't you for once lay off him and respect his choices? I don't mean to sound disrespectful but that's the way it is." Kira turned and stomped off as fast as she could leaving behind three ex rangers with stunned expressions on their faces.

KTKTKTKTKT

Kira hurried over to Trent, "Hey Trent, I'm kinda tired. Could you take me back to the hotel please." She avoiding looking at him in the eye but she was sure that he got her silent message as to why she wanted to leave. Trent nodded and went to tell Kim and Billy that they were leaving before walking with her to the car park.

As they drove to the hotel, Trent plucked up his courage and asked, "Kira what's wrong?"

Kira sighed, "I'd rather not talk about it Trent."

Trent reached over and grabbed her hand, "Sure but I'm here if you need me."

Kira smiled at him, grateful. "I just head Jason and Dr. O fight."

Trent frowned, "That's what you're upset about? That they were fighting?"

"No…It's what they were fighting about."

Trent turned into the Hotel's parking lot but made no move to get out of the car. He turned and looked at Kira, "And what were they fighting about?" he asked tentatively not wanting to upset her.

Kira sighed and ran a hand through her long hair, "They were fighting about…well, about me. Some how Jason found out about me and Dr. O and was saying…stuff."

Trent now looked angry, "Kira, what 'stuff' was he saying?" he asked sternly.

Kira sighed again, "Just stuff like how I was too young for him and that I was his student." She paused, "He also said that 'it was just not right'" she made quotation marks, "for someone like him to be with someone like me"

"He said that?!" Trent asked in disbelief and then he started cursing under his breath.

"Wait till I get my hands on that son of a bitch."

KTKTKTKTKT

"What just happened?" Jason asked finally breaking the silence that had befallen over the three friends.

Snapped out of her trance, Trini glared at her husband, "That was a yellow ranger at her best."

"Her best?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, her best. Any ranger is at their best when they can stand up to the two of you. And don't say that she was out of line. She most definitely wasn't. You, Jason were out of line judging Tommy's choices and you Tommy for not defending her at all. Oh, don't say that you did, all you said was that she wasn't your student." She added when Tommy was going to interrupt her.

Tommy sighed, Trini was right. "I guess we better go find her."

The other two nodded and the three ex comrades walked back in silence. When they reached the area where Kim and Billy were seated at, they realized that Kira wasn't there.

"She asked Trent to take her back to the hotel; she said she wasn't feeling to well And Ethan and Connor are off playing soccer." Ethan said when asked about the missing people.

Billy looked at Jason, Trini and Tommy. Something was no right, "What's going on guys?"

"What do you mean?" Trini asked.

"Well, first when we arrive here Kira takes off and then comes back with Trent. Then for no reason, no reason that I know of, Tommy is suddenly very angry. Yes, I noticed. Then Trent, Jason and him disappear. After a while Trent comes back looking very badly beaten up. When question he said that it was of your doing Tommy. So Kira and Trini go off to find out what happened and then Kira comes looking very upset so she asks Trent to take her back. And then you three come back looking like you each have the desire to murder each other in their sleep."

All four of them stared at Billy who just shrugged and said "What? I'm observant."

Kim turned back to the three of them looking at them expectantly, "Well, I can't wait to hear your explanation for all of that."

KTKTKTKTKT

**And that's it for chapter 11! I wanted to upload ASAP but for some reason I couldn't connect onto the net. I hate my wireless here! It so sucks!!!!!**

**Anyways, I was so sad that I had to make Jason seem like such an ass in this chapter! I like Jason, I like him a lot! I just needed some drama and a fight between best friends was just perfect. **

**I hope this chapter wasn't too short! If you guys want a really long nice fic check out Of Love and Bunnies by Crazygril47. It's a Tommy/Kim fic that has 78 chapters and is really superbly nice!**

**I originally considered turning this into a Trent/Kira fic but realized that Tommy and Kira are just meant to be.**

**That's it for now. Don't forget to read and review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Stars

**Thanks for the fast reviews! I enjoy writing this as much as you enjoy reading this! (I hope!) Anyways, I'll TRY to make this chapter as short as possible. Usually I just type and type until I feel that its time to end. It's sorta like a gut feeling, but I'll try!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 12: Reflecting...

Ethan.

Trent.

Trini

Jason.

Some secret this was. As it was, so many people already knew, now both Kim and Billy were demanding an explanation for their weird behavior. Tommy had no idea when his friends had become so bloody observant. He was also sick off having to keep it a secret. He knew that it was his idea to begin with but he really regretted it now. What he felt for Kira was more than he was able to hide. He hadn't expected to be so jealous, nor had he expected to feel so possessive over her. What was wrong with him?!

_Love_…

Love! That was impossible! Sure he'd known Kira for over a year now, but knows her as a…girlfriend; they'd barely been able to spend time alone with each. And during those rare opportunities they were together, they usually ended up fighting, like today. Tommy shook his head, trying to clear his mind of all thoughts. He looked up and found 4 pairs of eyes staring at him (one glaring) expectantly.

"Oh, that wasn't a rhetorical question?" he said.

Kim shook her head, "No, Tommy it wasn't."

Tommy sighed. What was wrong with him?!! A moment ago he was all for telling the world about his relationship with Kira and now he was trying to stall. He didn't know what to do. He looked at each of his ex-teammates in turn and made up his mind. He was sure it would be the right decision. Detailed explanations could come later.

KTKTKTKTKT

Kira stepped out from under the shower. As soon as Trent was convinced that she was fine, she had come straight up to her room, stripped out of her clothes and stepped under the shower, wanting the hot water to help relieve the stress form her muscles.

She had no idea a holiday could be so stressful. But she had to admit that part of it was her fault. She seemed to always be rushing off before Tommy could give her explanation or something like that. She knew that it would be slightly troublesome keeping a secret like that from all their friends but she still agreed. And now it was her fault that so many people knew. Ok, so maybe 4 people weren't counted as "so many" people. Still, she had also thought keeping it from the others would be good yet here she was constantly wondering why it had to be a secret.

She quickly changed into a pair of black shorts, a white tank and a yellow belt. She took her guitar out of its case and tried to work on a new song. After ½ an hour she realized she was going no where. All she had done was strum a couple of chords and scribbled some illegible lines in her notebook. She sighed. All she could think about was Tommy. Why did he affect her so much? Why did his presence intoxicate so much? And why was he so adamant that Trent or Connor was going to steal her from him?

_Love…_

Love?! No way! That was just…highly unlikely! Tommy may have called her his girlfriend but could she be? They hadn't even been out on a date, unless the trip his roof to see the stars was counted as a date. Again that was highly unlikely. She smiled though, at the memory of the stars. Countless of sparkling diamonds in the blanket of darkness. Inspiration struck. She reached for her pen and notebook and wrote the lines as they came into her mind. After an hour of writing and rewriting and editing this was what she had:

**"The Stars Shine In The Sky Tonight"**

I can't live in a world that you have left behind  
Seen a lot, been through too much  
But this is where i draw the line

It's not where you're coming from  
It's where you're going to  
And i just wanna go with you

December is a lonely month  
In a year of lonely days  
It's hard to tell which way is up  
Or down or out  
Or through the haze

People cheat and people lie  
While you just watch it all go by  
Counting days until you die

The stars shine in the sky tonight  
Like a path beyond the grave  
When you wish upon that star  
There's two of us you need to save

It's not where you're coming from  
It's where you're going to  
And i just wanna go with you

**(Lyrics from Eels)**

She stared at the page…where had all that come from?

_Love…_

Oh shut up!

KTKTKTKTKT

Trent paced back and forth in his room. He couldn't believe that Jason had said what he said. He had thought that the original red was a laid back guy, he had so much respect for the guy. He knew that people were usually prone to saying things they don't mean when they were angry. So perhaps Jason had said what he said out of anger? But then why was he angry? He was Tommy's best friend; he would have probably been the first person to find out about Kira and Tommy.

And then there was that relationship. When Kira had told him the first thought that came into his mind was FINALLY! Kira and Dr. O were perfect for each other. They knew each other well and looked good together. He may have felt a stab of regret and anger but dismissed it immediately. He could see how much Kira cared about Dr. O. and he had first hand experience as to how much Dr. O cared about Kira and how much he didn't want to lose her. Hell, he had all the bruises to prove it. He wished that there was some way for the two of them to see how much each cared for the other.

KTKTKTKTKT

The car was filled with silence as Tommy, Kim, Trini, Billy and Jason drove back to the park. Each had different thoughts on their mind but it all boiled down to the same thing, Tommy.

KTKTKTKTKT

Billy didn't really care if Tommy was with Kira or not. It was his life and he should lead it the way he wishes to. He did wish he could tell the others to butt out and leave the two of them to sort out their feelings on their own but he knew it would be useless. The others meant well but some times you just have to let things run their own course.

Kira and Tommy made a good couple that much he could tell. He had only met the girl earlier that morning. And it was that meeting that aroused his suspicions. The two of them were behaving as though they were deers caught in headlights. In other words guilty, like they had been caught doing something wrong. And know that Billy knew what it was he was happy for them and wished them luck for what ever Trini, Jason and Kim had stored for them.

KTKTKTKTKTKT

Kim stared at the passing buildings. She wasn't having as much as a hard time as the others absorbing the fact that Tommy and Kira were together. She could see that to Tommy that it didn't matter that she was his student or that she was younger than him, he really truly cared about her, maybe even loved her. But she knew that he wouldn't admit it out loud.

And that was her fault.

After Tommy had told Kim that he loved, she had moved away and broken his heart. And even though now they were on speaking terms, the hurt from what she did and how she did would always be there. She wished there was some way she could do it over without hurting him so badly.

KTKTKTKT

Jason was trying his hardest to concentrate on driving and unfortunately that was very difficult. His mind kept on wandering to his best friend. The very best friend who was dating one of his students, no…ex-students. He hadn't been thinking straight when he was yelling at Tommy earlier. He was just shocked, he was mad Tommy had kept something that big from him. He had just wanted to hurt him. He never intended for Kira to hear all that he said.

Kira. He liked the girl, she reminded him of Trini. Strong-willed, independent and confident. She wasn't just a good influence for Tommy; she was good for him period. He felt enormously guilty for saying that it wasn't right for them together. He could see how much his best friend cared about her and he knew that she cared about him as well. And maybe, just maybe, it wasn't just a simple attraction. He had a feeling that it was more than that. It was love.

KTKTKTKTKT

Trini was still seething. Jason still hadn't explained why he said what he said. She couldn't believe that the man she married was such an arrogant, pompous person. As she thought that she knew she didn't believe it. Jason was far from it. He was the most caring, considerate person she had ever met. And though he was competitive and felt the urge to hurt those who hurt him, he always had the best intentions.

Maybe that was it. Jason was probably mad that Tommy had never mentioned that he was going around making out with one of his protégés' and wanted to hurt him. She looked over at her husband; she could see the regret etched on his face. She knew that if he could he would take the words back. A small smile graced her lips, this was the man she loved.

Love. She glanced at Tommy in the backseat. He was a sweet guy, sweet but absolutely stupid when it came to relationships. Trini knew that it wasn't totally his fault. He had been wounded horribly when Kim wrote him that letter. She knew that it was hard for him to come out of the depression that engulfed him after that and that even though he was back to normal, a part of him was still aching. And it was that part of him that would prevent him from admitting any feelings he felt for Kira. Her smile grew wider, there was a new plan to be made.

KTKTKTKTKT

Tommy ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Even though he had finally admitted to the others that he was, in a way, dating Kira, he got the feeling that none of them truly understood what he was feeling. Trini just seemed pleased to hear it form him, he had no idea what Kim's reaction was as she was avoiding looking at him and then there was Jason.

Jason was his best friend. Tommy knew that no matter what Jason did he always had good intentions. But what made him think that it wasn't **right** for him to be with Kira?! He thought about what Jason said,

"_Anything you want to tell be bro?"_

That was it! Jason was mad that he was one of the last persons to find out. For a long as he could remember, Jason hated being hurt and would almost always get revenge. Usually it was an eye for an eye. Tommy knew that on some level he deserved it. Jason was more than a best friend, they were like brothers, (A/N: I felt that using the line "a brother from another mother" was too…too much.). And Jason was usually the first person he called when he had news. And for the last year he hadn't been to forthcoming with news. He never told him that he knew the new ranger team, or that he was a ranger or that he was dating Kira. And Tommy still hadn't told him, or any of his friends for that matter, that he had been a ranger.

In fact right now, being teased about having yet another ranger colour would be preferable to the silence that filled the car.

KTKTKTKTKT

Just as Kira had gotten the tune for her new song right someone knocked on her door.

"People here have a fantastic sense of timing" she cursed as she went over to open the door.

She was shocked to see Kim, Trini and Jason standing outside. She was more shocked to see that Tommy wasn't there. She was sort of expecting him to at least come and talk to her.

"Can we talk?" Trini asked.

Kira narrowed her eyes at them but motioned for them to come in. And while she felt like slamming the door in Jason's face, she resisted it.

Kira turned and looked at the three ex rangers expectantly. They looked like they each had something to say.

Jason went first, "Kira look I know you're angry at me and you have every right to be. What I said was out of line and I didn't mean it." He raised a hand silencing Kira when he saw that she was about to interrupt and continued. "Tommy and I are same in many ways. One of which happens to that we both have egos the size of the planet. And that some time we both say things we don't mean, especially when we're angry. And earlier I was angry that Tommy had kept something this big from me, I didn't think of your feelings and just said the first thing I could to hurt him. So I'm sorry."

Kira stared at him. The last thing she expected was for Jason to apologize. She thought she would b the one having to apologize because she had yelled at him.

"Um…say something please." Jason urged.

Kira gave him a small smile, "Its ok. I know what it's like to blurt out things when you're overcome with anger."

Jason smiled back at her and turned to Trini, "See I told you I didn't need an escort up here."

Trini rolled her eyes but smiled at him, "Yeah sure. Come on, let's go."

"You guys go on a head. I don't think my stomach can take seeing you make out all the way to your room." Kim said.

The couple just nodded and left the room. Kim turned to Kira, "We need to talk."

Kira was surprised, what would Kim have to talk about with her? Kira nodded.

"So, Tommy told us, about the two of you I mean."

"Oh…" Kira said quietly. She had forgotten that Kim didn't know. Well, she did now apparently.

"Yeah, look I'm going to honest with you here. Tommy's a fragile creature when it comes to relationships. And most of that is my fault. I hurt him and for some reason he never got over it. So he's not going to be very open." Kim paused, trying to gauge the younger girl's reaction but her expression was unreadable. So she continued, "But from what I could tell just now, when he was telling us about the two of you, he really really cares about you. I would go talk to him if I were you."

Kira was trying to process everything. Tommy had told them. Everything. And they didn't think that he was out of his mind. They approved and were helping her. She wanted to rush out and go and see Tommy now but she had to give him some time.

So she said to Kim, "Thanks, it means a lot that you said that. I know I should talk to him and I will. I just…I just need some time to sort through my own…stuff."

Kim nodded at the younger girl, "OK, I'm just glad that we're all being honest now."

Kira winced, hoping Kim wouldn't notice but unfortunately she did.

"What?" she asked sharply.

Kira hesitated, she wasn't supposed to tell anyone that Tommy was a ranger but after what Kim said she couldn't stand lying to her.

"Well the thing is, we haven't exactly been very honest with any of you guys."

Kim shook her head in confusion, "What are you talking about Kira?"

"You know how most ranger teams have a minimum of 5 rangers?"

"Yeah, yours only has 4, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"No, we had 5 rangers."

"5? But there are only 4 of you. There are you, Connor, Ethan, Trent and…" Kim gasped in realization. "Holy shit! Tommy?!"

Kira nodded, "Yeah."

"Are you freaking serious?! Tommy's a ranger again?!"

Kira had to giggle at the older woman's reaction, "Yeah, he is."

Kim looked Kira in the eye and said, "I have one very important question."

"Sure, what is it?"

"What colour was he?"

Kira grinned, she knew this was coming. "Black"

Kim's eye went wide and her jaw dropped, "Zack and Adam are gonna murder him."

"Zack and Adam?"

"They're the first 2 black rangers."

"Oh right. Well, they'd probably have to wait in line. Trini and Jason would have the first dibs on him." Kira said.

Kim laughed hysterically. "This is great!"

Kira felt a little bad about giving away Tommy's secrets but she knew it was for the best. No more secrets.

Then something Kim said struck her,

"_5? But there are only 4 of you. There are you, Connor, Ethan, Trent and…"_

Connor!! He still didn't know!

KTKTKTKTKT

**Well hope you guys liked this chapter. I felt that it was a bit too draggy but I enjoyed writing that part where they were reflecting in the car.**

**Ya know the drill, Read and Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Stars

**Froggie Princess: Hey, thanks for pointing out my spelling error. I thought there was something weird about it I just couldn't figure out what. **

**And again thanks everyone for the great reviews. I'm trying my best to update as much and as fast as I can. And I am working on a new story. Watching 'Once a Ranger' on Operation Overdrive inspired me. So look out for that. In the mean time, I suggest you sit back, relax and enjoy chapter 13.**

Chapter 13: Seeing Black

Kim all but ran to the lobby where she was supposed to meet up with Trini and Jason. She was so excited. She raced to them and panting she said, "You guys will not believe what I found out!"

"Kim I suggest you try breathing before talking." Trini advised.

"I can't! This is too exciting!"

"Fine, tell us."

"You know how when I first saw you guys at the restaurant I said that the Dino Thunder team had weird numbers? Only 4 rangers?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Well it turns out they don't. They have 5 rangers."

Jason looked confused, "Five? That's impossible! Unless they left somebody at Reefside and have been carefully editing him out of all out conversations."

Kim grinned at him, "Close but not a bull's eye. The 5th ranger had been here all this time. Staying in this hotel and hanging out with us."

Jason still looked confused but Trini gasped in realization. "You've got to be kidding me! Again?!"

Kim grinned wider, "Yeah! And this time it's black."

"No way! Black!!"

Jason looked back and forth at the two girls, "Who are you talking about?!"

Trini rolled her eyes at her husband, "Jason who have we been hanging out with?"

"Why?"

"Just answer the question sweetie."

"Well, there's Kim, Kira, Connor, Trent, Ethan, Billy, Tommy and you."

"And who do you think out of all of them could be the 5th Dino Thunder ranger?"

Jason's eyes widen in comprehension, "I am going to kill him! He's a ranger again!"

A evil smile was an Kim's face as she said, "I have a better idea. Killing him is too easy. We have to torture him. Make him regret not telling us."

Trini grinned back at her best friend, "I like it."

"But it'll have to wait."

"What?! Why?" Jason whined.

"Because we still need to fix Tommy and Kira."

"Oh. Right, so what are we going to do about that?"

"You're going to tell us exactly what's going on." Came a new voice.

The three ex-rangers turned to see Trent and Connor staring at them expectantly. Well, Ethan was, Trent however was glaring at Jason. Jason saw him glaring and groaned. Kira obviously told him what happened in the park.

"Um…Trent, judging from your expression I'm guessing you want to kill me right now."

Trent narrowed his eyes at the ex red ranger, "How very smart of you."

"Well don't. I already apologized to Kira and she accepted it."

"Oh…" was all Trent could say,

"Yeah, besides we need your help for our little plan. And seeing as how Billy isn't at all interested we need all the help we can get." Kim said

Ethan looked at the three of them, "What plan?"

"Our plan to get Kira and Tommy back together, happily ever after…"

KTKTKTKTKKT

When Tommy had first come back to the hotel he wanted to go right to Kira's room and talk to her. But the other three had shooed him to his room and ordered him to stay there until further notice. Why he had listened to them was beyond him. But he realized that he needed the time alone to sort out his thoughts. He had worked through some things, like why Jason had been so mad (he had already apologized). What he still didn't know was why he was feeling so jealous and so protective and possessive over Kira. He thought about how beautiful she was and how creative she was. She was so strong and independent. Never there to lean on someone but always there to allow someone to lean on her. Tommy's eyes widened as he realized where his thoughts were going.

"I think I love her…"

"Love who Dr. O?"

Tommy turned around and saw Connor standing at their connecting doors. Why had he forgotten to close it!

"Love who Dr. O?" Connor repeated this time his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Tommy sighed, Connor was the only person left who didn't know. Might as well just tell him and get it over with.

"It's a long story and that started on prom night…"

KTKTKTKTKT

Trini, Jason, Kim, Trent and Ethan were discussing their plan when a frantic Connor came running into the room.

"You will not believe it…Dr. O and Kira are…" he stopped short when he saw that nobody looked surprised at all when he mentioned the two names together.

"Damn it! I'm the last one to find out?!"

Ethan went over and patted him on the back, "It's OK Con, it was shocking at first but we all accepted it in the end."

Connor looked all the ex-rangers in the room, "You…all knew?!"

Everyone nodded and Connor collapsed on a chair, "Great, why am I always the last one to find out things!"

KTKTKTKTKTKT

Kira had been calling Connor's cell for over ½ an hour but he still hadn't picked up. Just as she was about to go to his room a note was slipped under her door.

_Kira,_

_Change in dinner plans. Meet at the lobby at 7. _

_Wear something nice, suitable for a fancy restaurant. _

_Don't be late! _

_Kim._

Kira looked at her watch, there was no time to look for Connor **and** get ready. Guess talking to Connor would have to wait.

KTKTKTKTKT

Tommy was lying down on his bed, staring at his ceiling and thinking about Connor's ridiculous reaction when someone knocked on his door. He went and opened the door but saw no one there. As he was about to close the door he saw a note on the floor. He picked it up and went back in.

_Tommy,_

_There's been a change in dinner plans. _

_Meet at the lobby at 6.45._

_And wear something nice, maybe some black?_

_And please, this is me begging, DON'T BE LATE!!_

_Kim._

Tommy sighed; he had wanted to talk to Kira before dinner. Guess talking to Kira would have to come later.

KTKTKTKTKT

Kira stood at the lobby, nobody was there yet. She smoothed down the yellow halter dress she had on. Where was everyone?

"Hey, Kira you ready to go?"

Kira turned and saw Trent standing next to her. "Where are the others?"

"They went first. They wanted to make sure that the table they reserved was….reserved."

"Oh, ok. Then let's go."

KTKTKTKTKTKT

Tommy sighed in frustration. Where was everyone? Jason and driven him here and told him to go in first and get the table while he went to park the car. That was 15 minutes ago. Surely it wouldn't take that long for him to find a parking space? He looked up as the bell over the front door rang, signaling someone entering. He stopped breathing when he saw Kira standing there, looking like a Greek god, talking to the host. He saw the host point towards his table. When she reached the table she looked confused, "Where is everyone? Trent told me they'd all be here."

Tommy shook himself out of his thoughts, "I have no idea."

Just then a waiter came up to them, "Excuse me, are you Dr. Oliver and Miss Ford?"

Tommy nodded at him.

"Good. I am to pass the two of you this." He said as he passed Tommy a folded piece of paper.

"Thank you."

Tommy's brow furrowed in confusion, who was this note from?

"You know, you'll only find out what it says and who it's from if you open it." Kira stated.

Tommy glanced up, he had forgotten she was there.

"Right, um…you should read it too. It's addressed to you as well."

Kira sat down next to him and looked over to read the note.

_Dear Tommy and Kira,_

_Surprise! We really do hope you guys are surprised! _

_We just wanted to do something special for the two of you, _

_After all that you've been through the last few days, you _

_Definitely deserve it. So enjoy you're dinner and each_

_Other's company._

_Ps. Kira, make sure Tommy pays!_

_Lots of love,_

_Kim, Trini, Jason, Trent, Ethan and (grudgingly) Connor._

Kira gasped, "Connor knows?!"

"Yeah, I told him earlier…_Make sure Tommy pays_?! What do they think I'll do? Stick the whole bill on you?!"

Kira laughed and looked at Tommy. Tommy took her hand. "Guess, this is out first date."

"Yeah, I guess it is." She smiled nervously.

Tommy grinned at her, "So you wanna know how Connor reacted?"

Kira grinned at him, "Hell yeah!"

KTKTKTKTKTKT

**And that's it!! I hope it wasn't too short! Or abrupt…**

**I know I'm making Billy seem very unimportant and small but I really don't know what to do with him!!**

**Anyways, in the next chapter we'll have the whole torturing thing and the appearance of Zack and Adam. Plus coming very soon…The big reunion dinner starring the already mentioned rangers and a couple of other familiar faces like Tanya, Carlos, Cassie, TJ, Zhane and how can we forget Andros…**

**So you know the routine…Read and Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Stars

**Hey all! Sorry fore the really late update. I've been trying to figure out how I should continue the story. And I finally finished my draft a couple of minutes ago. This chapter may seem a little…dry but I'm doing my best! I'm having serious wrtier's block today. But I do hope you like it! **

Chapter 14: Payback Anybody?

"Ok, here's another one. What did one frog say to the other?"

"What?"

"Time's _fun_ when you're having _flies_!"

Kira snorted, "Oh god! That's has got to be the worse one yet! Where do you get these from?!"

Tommy laughed, "Easy, Jason is like the King of Lameness."

Kira laughed. It had been a great evening. The food was good, the talk was good and the company was great. Now she and Tommy were walking back to the hotel, their hand linked together. Their friends and abandoned them at the restaurant with no ride home so they were forced to walk all the way back. Not that she minded. She was really enjoying herself with Tommy. She smiled.

Tommy caught her smiling, "What're you grinning about?"

"Nothing…just thinking about how great this night has been."

Tommy stopped walking and turned towards her, he lifted one hand and stroked her cheek. "It's been pretty great for me too. But I know a way to make it better."

Kira raised a brow at him, "Really?"

"Really." He breathed as he lowered his head to capture her lips. Kira leaned into him as he deepened the kiss; her hands went around his neck and his around her waist, pulling her closer to him. They broke apart when they heard a couple of wolf whistles from some teenagers across the streets.

Kira was flushed scarlet. Tommy rested his forehead on hers, "I guess we better head back huh…"

"Yeah we should…"

Tommy pulled away, grabbed her hand and they continued walking back.

"Hey you know the saying 'one good trick deserves another'?" Kira nodded. "Well, the others tricked us into having our first official date. And I have to say that is a damn good trick."

Kira smiled, knowing where he was going, "So you wanna get them back..."

Tommy smiled back, "Exactly."

"How?"

"Well our easiest targets would be Ethan, Connor and maybe Trent. Especially Connor."

"Ok, so what do you have in mind?"

"Well…how would you like to spend the night in my room? I don't mean it like that!" he added when he saw Kira looking like she was about to panic. "I just meant that that you could sleep there."

Kira calmed down a bit, "But what does that have to do with paying back the guys?"

Tommy grinned at her and explained his evil plan.

KTKTKTKTKTKT

When the reached the hotel. Kira went straight up to her room, changed out of her dress and into a pair of track pants and a loose Tee, threw some other clothes into her backpack along with her notebook, her toothbrush and some clean underwear. Then she went down to 8th floor, taking care to be especially quiet as she crept pass the guys' room. She knocked on Tommy's door. Tommy opened the quietly and she slipped in. She noticed that his room was similar to hers except that he had a balcony.

She turned to him, "How come you get a balcony and I don't?"

Tommy grinned at her, "Connections…"

Kira snorted, "Right…"

Tommy grabbed her hand and dragged her over to one of the chairs. He sat down and pulled her onto his lap. Kira leaned back into him and rested her head on his shoulder. His arms encircled her waist and the two of them just sat there.

It was Tommy who finally broke the silence, "Truth or Dare?" he asked.

"You've got to be kidding!"

"Nope, Truth or dare?"

"I'm not going to play truth or dare with you!"

"Just pick one Kira…"

Kira grumbled, "Fine then, truth."

Hmm…Were you ever attracted to Trent or Connor?"

"What kind of question is that?!"

"Just answer the question Kira."

" Trent, yeah when I first saw him and Connor…EW! No way…"

"There was that so hard?"

"Shut up. My turn, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What was with the long hair?"

"I'll have you know that it was the long hair that made me one of the coolest kids in Angel Grove High. It was the 'IN' look at that time."

"Ah…the prehistoric times."

"Very funny. Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"What was your favorite part of being a ranger?"

"Oh…that's hard. It's a tie between kicking the bad guys' butts and my Ptera scream." Kira grinned at him, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Hmm…kiss me."

"Aw, couldn't you think of anything else? I would have done that without a dare…" he said as he leaned in and kissed her.

"Ok, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What was your first thought when you saw me?"

"At detention?"

"Yeah."

"Um…do you really wanna know?"

"Kira."

"Fine, I thought you were nuts, having us search for dino stuff during detention and…and that you were kinda hot, for a old teacher."

"I'm not old!"

"You asked, deal with it. Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"What did you think of me? The first time."

"That I was stuck spending the afternoon with a drama queen."

"Hey!"

"Like you said, deal with it. Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Ok…who's your all time favorite ranger? You can't pick anyone from your own team"

"Easy, hands down it's the original red.."

"What?! Jason! Why?"

"He's the original red that in its self is totally amazing. Plus he turned you good and he's the only one who can kick your ass. And he's kinda hot."

"Ok, I really would have rather not known that!"

The two of them continued their banter until slowly Kira's responses became slower and more and more incoherent. Soon she was fast asleep. Tommy carried her over to the bed and gently lay her down. He kissed her lightly on her lips her forehead before stripping off his shirt and lying next to her and letting his mind allow him to relive their amazing night.

KTKTKTKTKTKT

Kira was having a wonderful dream about the Thames river and her and Tommy when she felt someone shake her. "Go away." She muttered trying to swat whoever it was. She heard the person chuckle, "Don't make me get another bottle of water."

Kira jumped out of the bed immediately. She saw Tommy laughing. She glared at him, "I was having a great dream you know!"

"Well, would revenge make up for it?" he asked pointing towards the door that connected his room with the guys'.

Kira abandoned all thoughts of attacking Tommy, "Is it time?"

Tommy grinned at her, "Yeah," he paused studying her for a moment, "there's something missing thought." He went over to his suitcase and rummaged through it for a while. He pulled out something and threw it to Kira, "Put it over your top." Kira looked down, in her hands was a large black tee that said "Angel Grove High."

She grinned at Tommy, "Perfect…"

KTKTKTKTKTKT

Connor banged on the bathroom door, "Ethan! Hurry it up in there! I wanna use the shower too!" he yelled. Unfortunately the only response he got was a grunting from the ex-blue rangers. "Dammit Ethan! If you're not out in 10 minutes I'm breaking down this door!"

**_KNOCK KNOCK (from the connecting door)_**

Trent pushed his sketchbook aside and went to open the connecting door. His jaw dropped when he saw Kira there, looking like she just rolled out of bed, wearing a Black shirt that said ANGEL GROVE HIGH on it.

_Angel Grove High…_That meant…

"Hey guy-"

Connor cut Kira off, "Did you spend the night there?!" he asked storming over to stand next to Trent. Trent looked at Kira wondering what her answer would be, yet at the same time not wanting to know at all.

Unfortunately, or maybe it was fortunately, he was saved from hearing her answer by the appearance of Dr. O behind Kira. He slid his arms around her waist, placed a kiss on her cheek before turning to the two astounded teens in front of him.

Connor's eyes were practically popping out and Trent's jaw was hanging dangerously low. Tommy felt the urge to push them further off the cliff.

"Hey, do us a favor and tell the others we'll be running a little late. We want to spend a little more quality time with each other," he said winking at them. The results were what he expected. Connor looked like he was going to faint and Trent like he wanted to puke. Tommy felt Kira shake a little in his arms. He knew she was trying to control her laughter.

"Hold it." He whispered in her ear as he pulled her into his room and shut the connecting door. He put a finger on her lips and pulled her towards the bathroom. There he shut the door and turned on all the taps.

They looked at each other and burst out laughing. He couldn't wait to see how his friends would react later on. He was sure it would be hysterical. He couldn't wait…Revenge was sweet.

**Little does he know he's in for it as well, for not telling the other that he as the black ranger…whohoo! **

**Waddya think? I didn't really enjoy this chapter, except for the whole truth or dare part. It seemed much better when I imagined it in my head…Oh well. I promise I'll do better for the next one! **

**Read and Review!! **


	15. Chapter 15

Stars

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews! And yes, my writer's block has been cured!! And to celebrate I'm giving you what I hope is a long interesting chapter. For today's chapter, we'll be goign to the mall. After all what's a visit to Angel Grove without a trip to the mall...Enjoy!!**

Chapter 15: Back in Black...

Jason, Trini, Kim, Billy adnplus three new additions to their group were discussing tactic on how to make sure Tommy pays for not elling them that he had once again been a ranger, when Connor, Trent and Ethan entered the lobby at which they were once again supposed to meet. Jason noticed that Connor adn Trent both looked like they had just seen ghosts and Ethan looked like he was ready to hurl on the floor. Worried he asked the guys, "What's wrong? Are all sick or something?"

Connor's mouth opened to answer but no sound came out. "Oh, we're sick alright. Totally and completely **sick**."

Jason frowned, "Look, could one of you please explain to me what's wrong?"

Connor was still standing there with his mouth hanging open, so Trent answered for him, as best as he could without wanting to puke himself. "We just...just saw...just saw Kira an-"

"And Dr. O! Together! In the same room! Just out of bed! **TOGETHER!!!"** Connor cut in frantically, finally recovering his voice.

The others were shocked into silence. They all just sat there and stared at each other, not really knowing what to say orn how to respond. Until a voice asked, "Wait, who's Dr. O?"

"That would be me." Tommy answered as he entered, hand in hand with Kira. He saw the 3 teens look away and Jason, Kim, Trini and Billy were giving him strange looks. Exacllent! That meant that Connor and Trent had done exactly as he ecpected them to and told the others what he had seen. He turned to the person whose question he had answered and was surprised to see not one but three of his old teammates. Rocky, Adam and Justin were staring at him, as though not sure how to act. "Hey, guys. When did you get in?"

"Late..no early this morning." Rocky answered.

"We would have been here earlier if it weren't for the fact that Rocky is a paranoid driver. Why I agreed to let him drive is beyind me..." Adam said glaring at his friend.

"Hey! I didn't want to arrive in tow with a wrecked car or a broken body or worse...a speeding ticket!"

"The road was **empty**!!" Adam exclaimed, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

Tommy rolled his eyes at them and turned to Justin who was grinning at him, "Dr. O eh? Should I start calling you that from now on?"

"If you do, you'll be wishing you didn't..." Tommy answered, "So how's college life?"

Justin grinned, "Well, it's definately not high school..."

"The stuff you study would definately be tougher."

"Dude...I'm talking about the parties, the booze and girls!! Tommy, in 6 years you have not changed." he paused and surveyed the older man, "and that hairstyle..."

Tommy touched his hair, "What about it?"

"First of all, you're **old** and having that style is not gonna make you look any younger. And second of all, how long did it take you to spike it like that? Everyone seems to be symmetrically spiked..."

Tommy laughed, "On the contrary my friend, the girls do seem to like it."

Justin grinned at him, "So I hear..." He nodded his head towards Kira, "Is that her?"

Tommy smiled, "Yeah...that reminds me. You've got to meet the new ranger team."

"Right, I heard about that." Justin said shaking his head, "Will you ever stop?"

"Will you ever stop driving Mountain Blaster?"

Justin grinned, "No way, especially since now it's actually legal for me to drive it."

"Then there's your answer." He turned to the teens and motioned for them to come over. Trent, Ethan and Connot looked like they wouldn't until Tommy glared at them. "This Connor, Ethan, Trent and Kira, red, blue, white and yellow respectively. Guys, this is Justin the first blue Turbo ranger."

There was a mummur of greetings before the three guys scurried of as though Tommy had some kind of contagious disease, he turned to Kira, "What's wrong with them?"

Kira shurgged and went off as well.Tommy turned back to Justin who was laughing silently, "Dude, no one wants to know their teacher got lucky last night. God, you're not my teacher and that info is freaking me out!"

"Hey guys, we better get going if we wanna beat the crowd." Kim suddenly said.

Tommy looked at her, "Where are we going?"

Kim grinned at him, "The mall..."

On cue, everyone (except Trini) groaned. But only Tommy, Jason and Billy knew what it was **actually** like to go shopping wiht Kim and Trini. Loads of stress and strain on their arms.

KTKTKTKTKTKTKT

At the mall they spilt into different groups. Connor, Trent and Justin went off the arcade, not before promising Tommy that they wouldn't get in trouble. Justin had just rolled his eyes but Tommy forced they other two to say it. Billy and Ethan had disappeared to check out some computer programs and Rocky and Adam went off to the sports shop. Jason and Tommy were about to follow them when they were grabbed by Kim, Trini and Kira. Well actually Kim and Trini. Kira had just stood there and shrugged as though to say 'what can I do?'

So now he and Jason were trailing the girls, their, well actaully Jason's arms, full of bags. He was thankful that Kira was not at all like Kimberly when it came to shopping. They were allowed to take a break when they girls went to a boutique, Jason quickly rished over to a nearby bench, dumped all the bags on the floor and collapsed on it. Tommy laughed as he sat next to his best friend.

Jason turned to him, "You are so lucky Kira is not a Kimberly lik shopper."

"I was just thinking the same thing"

"I'm sure **that's** not the only thing about Kira that you're thinking about." He gave Tommy a long look, "So, what exactly happned last night?"

"Last night?"

"Yes, **last night**. Don't play dumb with me. What happened last night with **you** and **Kira**?" he repeated.

"Oh...Nothing."

"Nothing? What do you mean nothing?"

"Exactly what it means. Nothing happned..."

"But...but...Connor said..."

Tommy laughed again, this was turning out perfectly but he couldn't lie ot his best friend any longer, "Don't always believe what you see Jase. Or more acurately, don't believe what Connor sees."

Jason looked confused for a moment before be exclaimed, "You planned that whole thing?!"

"Hey, its not like like went up to them and said 'guys, Kira and I slept together' right. They drew their own conslusions from what they saw. And its not my fault you chose to believe them..."

KTKTKTKTKTKT

_Inside the store: (Kira, Kim and Trini)_

"Hey Kira, there's been something I've been meaning to ask you. Was Tommya ranger before you guys or did he get his powers the same time as you?" Trini asked.

"Actually he got **after** us. In fact until he got them we didn't know he had been a ranger before."

"Tell us how it happened. Him getting his powers I mean." Kim asked.

"Well, he had been kidnapped by messgog, our enemy, and when we went there to save him he grabbed the dino gem and left with us. I can stil remember his first morph."

"Tell us!" the two girls asked eagerly

FLASHBACK:

_Tommy had just reappeared and now stood with his rangers, he faced Elas. _

_"There's two thing you guys need to learn about dino gems. One,you can't choose them, they choose you."  
_

_"What's the other?"_

_Tommy lifts his hand to show his new morpher, "They go really well Dino morphers" he said as he inserted his new gem into the morpher._

_Elsa scoffed, "Aren't you a little **old** for this Tommy?"_

_"I may be old, but I can still pull it off!"_

END FLASHBACK

"I can still pull it off?! He actually said that?" Kim asked laughing hysterically.

"Yeah..."

Kim and Trini grinned at each other, time to put phase one of their plan to get back at Tommy to action.

"Oooo...I think I see a dress that i like!" she turned to Kira, "Do me a favor and call Tommy here, I want an unbias opinion on it."

Kira just nodded and went off to find her boyfriend.

KTKTKTKTKTKT

Tommy nearly puked when he saw the dress Trini had picked out. It was a black, backless, super short dress. A dress that a teenager would have probably worn. "Um..."

"Trini...it's black..."

"What's wrong with black? You like black don't you Tommy?"

"Well-"

Kim interuptted him, "Oh come on Trini, aren't you a little old for this?"

Trini grinned at her, "I may be old but I can still pull it off..."

Tommy frowned, something about their exchange seemed very, scarily fimiliar...He heard Kira giglling behind himm and turned and gave her a questioning look. Her eyes widened and she looked like she would rather been invisible. Invisible...And it came back to him...

_Elsa scoffed, "Aren't you a little **old** for this Tommy?"_

_"I may be old, but I can still pull it off!"_

They knew!

KTKTKITKTKTKT

**Yay! Another chapter up! Hope you guys enjoyed it...I actually had to sneak out of the house just to get it done!**

**Read and Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Stars

**I am really sorry about all those spelling errors in the last chapter…I was typing on a program which had no spell check and I have the horrible habit of not checking my work before I post it. But don't worry; I'm using my laptop now so there will be, hopefully, minimal spelling errors.**

**Just yesterday, I was watching PRDT's Thunder Struck, and the last part where Kira sings 'Just a Little' got me really emotional, which I know sounds kinda stupid. Anyways, I actually went on the net to download it and now as I type this chapter, that song is my muse.**

**You should know, this is going to be very short chapter but I'm uploading it with the next one. So this is kinda like a teaser for that…**

**Hope you enjoy it!!**

Chapter 16: Get away…

But how did they know? Unless one of **them** broke their promise. Connor? No, as bold and brave as the ex tyrano ranger was, he wouldn't dare break a promise to Tommy. Ethan? He wasn't the type to break promises and neither was Trent for that matter. That only felt…Kira. He turned to his girlfriend and saw a guilty look on her face be she looked away from him. That was all the confirmation he needed.

He turned to Trini, "Hey, do you think I could steal my girlfriend away from your clutches for awhile?" he asked pretending not to notice the fact that they had just made an obvious reference to his new, well now old, ranger status.

The girls grinned, knowing that they had Tommy. "Sure, go on." Trini answered as she hung the hideous black dress back on the rack, "I think I'll stick to yellow"

"Good idea" Kim said, "black is so-"

Tommy didn't hear the rest of her sentence as he grabbed Kira's hand and all but dragged her out of the store. They went past Jason, who shouted after them, "Where are you two going? You're not leaving me here with the two of them are you?!" and out of the mall. Tommy led Kira to a secluded part of the parking lot and pulled her into an alley (**those places where the back entrances to the shops are located…)**. He looked around to make sure they were really alone.

Then he reached over and pulled Kira into his embraced and kissed her. Though surprised, Kira responded immediately. Her hand went up to his neck as her lips parted. He pulled her closer to him, taking in as much of her as he possibly could. Then he gently pulled away and started placing kisses on the base of her throat. He heard her breath stop as he kissed her at her pulse point (**pulse point as in the place on your neck where you can feel your pulse)**. He looked at her; she was the most beautiful creature, with her wide eyes and her lips swollen from kissing him. She was smiling widely.

"Not that I didn't enjoy that but what was that for?" she whispered, still trying to catch her breath.

Tommy grinned at her, "I've waiting all morning to do that and for not being a super shopper like Kim and Trini." Then Tommy frowned at her, "Which reminds me, what happened to not telling them?"

Kira pulled away from him and looked him in the eye, "Did you really expect me to continue lying to them? Especially considering how nice they've been to me…to us." She said coolly.

Sensing her temper was rising, he quickly pulled her back into his arms and though she struggled at first eventually she gave up and rested her head on his chest. He stroked her hair, "I'm sorry."

He felt Kira sigh, "No, I'm sorry. I know I promised to keep your secret but this holiday was having on to many secrets. And after talking to Kim the other day…she was so nice. I couldn't stand the fact that I had to lie to her. So I told her."

Tommy reached down and tilted Kira's head until he was looking her in the eye, "It's not your fault. I understand why you did it, and I'm not mad." He paused to stroke her face, "To be honest I'm kinda relieved that they know." He grinned at her, "I miss wearing black without having to cover it up with some green, white or red."

Kira smiled back at him, "Yeah, I have to admit it's been weird seeing you wear those colours. But only you can end up having so many colours to mix and match with…"

Tommy laughed as he pulled Kira in for another kiss…

KTKTKTKTKT

_A little while later_…

Kira rested her head on Tommy's shoulder as they sat on the bench facing the sea. She was glad they had left the mall, they were now away from the crowd. It was just the two of them and she loved it. She loved how comfortable Tommy's arm felt around her shoulder, how nice it was to snuggle into him, how tingly she felt when he stroked her hair, as he was doing now. There were so many things about him that made her feel…just made her feel.

She had never felt this way with anyone else before. It was so…intense. It scared her a bit. She knew now it was more than a little school girl's crush or even more than a little _liking._ She knew that it was huge, what she felt.

She was still unsure of what exactly it was Tommy felt for her.

Sure, they could be more open now and they had sorta gotten the other's approval.

But…

She still wasn't sure.

Wasn't sure of what he felt for her.

Wasn't sure if she should tell him how she felt.

Wasn't if should ask him

Wasn't sure…

KTKTKTKTKTKT

Tommy sighed contentedly as Kira leaned into him. It felt so right, the two of them together. It was like his life was perfect when he was with her. All his worries gone, all his self doubts vanished.

He hadn't really been mad at her for telling Kim that he had been a ranger. He respected her for it. She couldn't stand betraying the older woman's trust and even though it would have broken her promise she still did it. In a way, she reminded him of Kim. He had nothing but platonic feelings for his ex-girlfriend but there would always be some qualities in her that he would always admire. And it was those qualities that he saw in Kira. Strength, determination, courage, loyalty. And then there were those that set her apart from Kim, like her stubbornness and her wit.

But he wasn't sure.

Wasn't sure what Kira felt for him.

Wasn't sure if he should make the first move and tell her.

Wasn't sure if he should ask her.

Wasn't sure…

KTKTKTKTKT

**That's it…I told you it was short. But don't worry you won't have to wait at all for the next chapter. **

**Read and Review!!**


	17. Chapter 17

Stars

**It's the big reunion dinner!! And just who are on the guest list?! I'm sorry that I excluded Zack but I just have no idea how to write him…So he's all the way Europe and is thus unable to make him. **

Chapter 17: Reunion!

Kira looked around the room and felt the butterflies in her tummy once again. She couldn't believe that she was eating dinner with some of the greatest rangers in history. It was mostly thanks to Tommy's video that she recognized most of them. The first rangers she met that night were the second generation of Turbo rangers and the space rangers, TJ, Cassie, Carlos, Andros, his wife Ashley, Zhane and **his** wife Karone, who was the second galaxy ranger. Then she had met the other rangers that had been a part of Tommy's teams. There were of course Adam, Rocky and Justin. She had also met Kat and Tanya, the yellow and punk Zeo and Turbo rangers. She had been surprised to see the Ninja rangers there. Apparently Shane, Dustin, Hunter, Cam and the newly married Blake and Tori had come to Angel grove to look for some motocross equipment and had ran into Connor and Trent who had, after checking with Trini, invited them.

She looked up as she felt somebody squeeze her hand and saw Tommy taking a seat next to her. "Amazing isn't it? Being around all these rangers…" he said.

Kira nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I'm just glad there are **some** familiar faces." She said nodding towards Hunter and Blake. Tommy smirked at her. "Then how come you started blushing like crazy when you saw Hunter?"

Kira's eyes widened as she felt that blush creeping up her neck again. "Wha-what are you talking about?"

Tommy's smirk grew more pronounced, "Oh, don't play innocent and don't think I didn't notice."

Kira frowned at him, "What, are you spying on me?"

"Well, yes. Especially when you start turning red at the sight of other guys…"

"Other guys? Seriously? It's just that he's really, **really**, good looking and I reacted as how any other girl would."

Tommy frowned at her, "Now, see this is exactly why I should be spying. You have a boyfriend and you go around thinking other guys are good looking."

"So what? Will this boyfriend of mine be jealous?"

"Oh, no. He's just worried that the other guy would take it too hard when he finds out that you're interested in someone else."

Kira laughed, "I guessed you're right."

"As always…"

Trini's voiced interrupted all the conversations, "Hey guys. On behalf of Jason I would like to thank all of you for coming. It's been what, 11 years since the original ranger team was formed. Teenagers with attitude, as Zordon said. And while most of us have moved past the teenagers part, we all still have the attitude. And then there's the one who most without a doubt has the attitude but has yet to realize he's a mature adult and has joined yet another team of teens of attitude." Trini said grinning at Tommy, who was groaning, knowing what was about to come next. Trini had warned him that he would have to make a speech but he realized how he was about to be introduced. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I give the newest ex-black ranger, **Doctor** Tommy Oliver."

There were some whisperings among everyone. And some said, "WHAT?! AGAIN?" and "Black?"

Tommy stood up, "Yes, again. And I'm proud of it. I got to fight along side one of most kick ass teams." Connor, Ethan, Trent and Kira grinned at him. "I've been a ranger now 4, no 5 times and in all those times I have seen every team fight relentlessly to protect Earth. And when it was time to hang of my morpher, I still kept track of the other teams. Be it Earth, KO-35 or any other planet, every ranger team showed their discipline, strength and courage when they defended it." He paused and looked at the rangers gathered in the room; he raised his glass, "To the power rangers…"

"To the Power Rangers." Everyone echoed.

Kim clapped her hands and, "Ok, now that the speech thingy is over, let's have a little fun. And for fun we need music! Lucky for us we have our own star here…" She looked at Kira. Alarmed Kira shook her head. No way was she going to sing in front of all these ex rangers!

"Why not?" Kim asked pouting a little.

"Well, I don't have my guitar for one thing…"

Kim grinned and left the room. She came a few seconds later carrying a guitar. "I had Connor bring it in." Kira turned and glared at her friend. He simply shrugged at her.

"But…"

"Aw, come on Kira. I wanna hear you sing…" Jason said.

"Yeah Kira! I've heard you and you're good!" came Dustin's voice. There were a chorus of agreements from her friends and the other ninja rangers.

"Fine…" she said giving in, she went over to Kim and took her guitar. "Any song?"

Kim nodded. Kira reached into her pocket for her good luck pick that she always carried around. It was a black one that had the words _Ptera_ etched on them. She strummed a few chords before starting.

_I see that you wanna get lost inside me  
Too many words  
People say too many things  
They take you away  
Whether you wanna go  
Let it all sadden  
Drown your tears in my pettled hair_

They're just words  
(Just words, you can say anything)  
So talk to me  
(I swear they won't hear you)  
I promise no one else will hear  
They're just words  
(Just tell me your fears and your dreams)  
It won't hurt me  
(Won't hurt me, don't worry)  
So if you wanna say something  
Just say it, say it to me

Whisper to me in the voice  
The one that's only heard by me  
Tell me all the things you only told me in your dreams  
Whatever you say  
I won't leave  
I won't judge you for what you believe  
Be it good or bad  
It's all the same to me

They're just words  
(Just words, you can say anything)  
So talk to me  
(I swear they won't hear you)  
I promise no one else will hear  
They're just words  
(Just tell me your fears and your dreams)  
It won't hurt me  
(Won't hurt me, don't worry)  
So if you wanna say something  
Just say it, say it to me

Oh yeah

So baby just scream and shout  
Anything to get it out  
Maybe even throw things  
Hurt my feelings  
Zip it up, said enough  
But you know it's not enough  
Don't you know by now  
Forgiveness, it's a steal  
They're just words

They're just words  
(Just words, you can say anything)  
So talk to me  
(I swear they won't hear you)  
I promise no one else will hear  
They're just words  
(Just tell me your fears and your dreams)  
It won't hurt me  
(Won't hurt me, don't worry)  
So if you wanna say something  
Just say it, say it to me

Say it to me  
Words...  
Words...  
Words...  
Say it to me  
Say it to me

She grinned as she heard the applause. There was nothing that could beat the thrill of performing a song. The adrenaline together with the self satisfaction and of course the boost to her ego did wonders to her confidence. "Encore!" someone shouted. Kira looked at Kim who just motioned for her go on. Feeling a little bold, she decided to sing a song she wrote just before coming to Angel Grove. In fact she had written it after she had gotten home from the prom.

_Looking back, I don't regret...  
One single day.  
Memories will keep me close...  
When you walk away.  
It's harder than I could imagine.  
I guess I should have known that.  
Close your eyes, I'll be there.  
I'll come running anywhere._

Say goodbye, I'll be okay.  
I will wait for you, cause...  
True love will never fade.  
When it's real, you can feel it.  
And I know, that you know..  
That I will keep on waiting..  
Patiently..  
Patiently... for you.

Stormy Tuesday afternoons haven't been the same.  
I used to stand outside and taste..  
The sweetness of that.  
It's harder when it really happens.  
Oh, I wish I'd know that.  
Close my eyes and you're there.  
But I can't find you anywhere.

Say goodbye, I'll be okay.  
I will wait for you, cause...  
True love will never fade.  
When it's real, you can feel it.  
And I know, that you know..  
That I will keep on waiting..  
Patiently..  
Patiently... for you.

Patiently...  
So patiently..

When I'm lost, I try to find you.  
Turn around, I'm right behind you.

Say goodbye, I'll be okay.  
I will wait for you, cause...  
True love will never fade.  
When it's real, you can feel it.  
And I know, that you know..  
That I will keep on waiting..  
Patiently..  
Patiently... for you. 

She looked at Tommy as she ended the song and she knew he got her message.

She loved him.

It was that simple.

KTKTKTKTKT

Tommy wasn't the only one who had got Kira's message, Justin had seen the exchange between the two of them and decided that it was time to let some old secrets out of the bag. He went over to Kim and whispered something in her ear. She looked surprised but then grinned from ear to ear. She stood up and faced the group, "I just got some pretty interesting news. It seems that Kira is not the only musically talented person in this room." She grinned at all of them, "Apparently, our good doctor was in a band in college and he played the guitar and sang as well…"

Everyone, minus Justin and one groaning Tommy, were shocked into silence. Kim walked over to him and handed him Kira's guitar and pick. "Play." She ordered. Tommy groaned again. He looked at her pleadingly, but she didn't back down. Resigning to his fate he took the guitar and pick. "Look, I don't have my own songs or anything like that. And I haven't played for ages so it's probably gonna sound totally horrible. But if you still want to hear…" he said hopefully, unfortunately everyone shouted, "Yes!"

"Fine," his eyes sought Kira's, "This is for my girlfriend, Kira."

_You know you make me wanna...  
You know you make me wanna..._

To start it off i know you know me,  
to come to think of it, it was only last week  
that i had a dream about us, oh  
that's why I'm here, I'm writing this song  
to tell the truth you know I've been hurting all along,  
someway let me know, you want me girl,

every time you see me what do u see?  
I feel like I'm a poor man and you're the queen,  
oh baby, you're the only thing that i really need,  
baby that's why...

You make me wanna call you in the middle of the night  
you make me wanna hold you till the morning light  
You make me wanna love,  
you make me wanna fall,  
You make me wanna surrender my soul  
I know this is a feeling that i just cant fight,  
you're the first and last thing on my mind  
You make me wanna love  
You make me wanna fall,  
You make me wanna surrender my soul

Well i know that these feelings wont end now  
they'll just get stronger if i see you again  
Baby I'm tired of being friends  
I wanna know if you feel the same,  
and could you tell me do you feel my pain?  
Don't leave me in doubt

Every time you see me what do u see?  
i feel like I'm a poor man an you're the queen  
oh baby, you're the only thing that i really need  
baby that's why...

_You make me wanna call you in the middle of the night  
you make me wanna hold you till the morning light  
You make me wanna love,  
you make me wanna fall,  
You make me wanna surrender my soul  
I know this is a feeling that i just cant fight,  
you're the first and last thing on my mind  
You make me wanna love  
You make me wanna fall,  
You make me wanna surrender my soul  
_

He saw tears in her eyes. He loved her too. He put down the guitar and went over to her.

"I love you…"

She gave him a watery smile, "I love you too…"

He lowered his head and caught her lips with his own to seal the deal.

KTKTKTKTKT

**And that's all folks! Yes! That's the end!! Oh, I'm getting teary eyed myself. I hope you enjoyed reading Stars and I want to thank all of you for the great reviews and the encouragement. And to all the awesome Kirommy writers out there who inspired me to start writing them myself, especially to TheDarkOne8703, The Queen of Kirommy who was the first person who got me hooked.**

**Read and Review!**

_**Just Words, Patiently – Emma Lahana**_

_**You Make Me Wanna – Blue **_


End file.
